Arata na Hajimari
by HIME RIN
Summary: Sesshoumaru é um bem sucedido empresário, com um filho e uma esposa que ama além da própria vida. Mas o que aconteceria a ele se o seu pior erro fosse amar tanto Rin? Você acreditaria em algo impossível? Ele está tentando acreditar.
1. Chapter 1

**Recadinho: Todos sabe que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este fic é dedicado a Samy-san \o/**

**É uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics que já conheci**

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**-**

**-**

**Arata na Hajimari**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo I: Shinigami.**

**-**

**-**

Sinopse: Você já amou tanto a ponto de esquecer tudo o que há em sua volta? Já amou tanto a ponto de querer fugir de sua realidade? Já amou tanto a ponto de criar esperanças em algo inacreditavel?

Nunca pensou que uma simples caneta seria tão interessante como estava sendo naquele momento, já havia terminado todo o trabalho e a empresa estava em seu melhor momento, mas o simples pensamento de ter que voltar para casa e não encontra-la o atormentava. Ficava até tarde trabalhando e quando não havia mais o que fazer observava a lua em sua magnífica pose no céu. Era por isso que naquele momento ele apenas largara o seu objeto de atenção e girara sua poltrona para olhar através da parede de vidro do edifício.

Em sua casa existia uma criança de olhos liláses e cabelos simples e puramente prateados, aguardando. Toda noite Hakudoushi dormia sobre o sofá abraçado no seu cobertor esperando que seu pai retornasse depois de um longo dia. Com certeza Rin o repudiaria se soubesse que estava fazendo isso com o filho, mas as esperanças de Sesshoumaru não mais se mantinham no auge e aos poucos eram convertidos em rendição e frieza.

Sesshoumaru observou a forma arredondada da lua cheia, o brilho forte que emitia iluminando os arranhas-céus de forma assombrosa, mas que ao mesmo tempo mostrava uma beleza inigualavel, também notava as partes mais escuras da face branca, aquelas que deveriam ser as grandes crateras do satélite natural da Terra. E foi pensando nos grandes avanços científicos e tecnológicos que seus pensamentos começaram a se desviar fazendo-o viajar pelo tempo de suas lembranças, agora, aqueles orbes dourados estavam focando o nada.

**- - -**

_- Sesshy! Daqui a pouco é Ano Novo. Que tal um pedido? - Rin perguntou segurando a mão do filho e do marido._

_- Já tenho tudo o que pedi. - foi a resposta de Sesshoumaru observando os traços do belo rosto de sua amada e a forma de como aquele vestido branco lhe moldava perfeitamente._

_- E você, Haku? - Rin agachou-se ficando na altura dos olhos do pequeno menino._

_- Tenho tudo que pedi. - respondeu imitando o pai._

_- Hmm, então farei o meu. Sesshy, pode segurar Hakudoushi para eu ir mais perto do mar?_

_- Claro. - ele respondeu segurando a pequenina mão de Hakudoushi._

_Depois que ela se aproximou da beira da calçada, que possuía uma bela vista para o mar, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Rin fechou seus olhos segurando as mãos frente ao peito fazendo seu pedido, parecia que a atenção de Sesshoumaru estava apenas nela, a expressão da mulher era tão pacífica, tão aprazível aos olhos de qualquer ser humano. Mas amar tanto Rin foi seu erro, foi ficar hipnotizado a ela que não notou o filho soltar-se de sua mão e se afastar entretido com fogos infantis que giravam e faiscavam no meio da rua interditada._

_Num segundo um carro passou pelas barreiras feitas por cavaletes e ziguezagueava entre as pessoas que desviavam pela sorte. Pais puxavam suas crianças para a proteção de seus braços, mas Sesshoumaru apenas ficou observando sua amada olhar pra ele, com aquele sorriso que o iluminava e, em seguida, desmancha-lo, enquanto saía correndo. Os orbes dourados seguiram-na não entendendo o que havia ocorrido. Depois apenas viu Rin atirar-se para frente empurrando o filho, a criança saiu do alcance do carro, contudo o mesmo não pôde dizer dela e ver aquele corpo frágil ser atingido pelo carro fê-lo estremecer. _

**- - -**

A poltrona girou bruscamente e Sesshoumaru levantou-se não evitando ir até a cara garrafa de uísque. A tampa foi retirada e ele tentou apenas se concentrar no líquido que enchia o copo de cristal. Após por a quantidade satisfatória no recipiente bebericou um gole da bebida, contudo nem o alcool fazia as imagens sumirem de sua mente, era como se estivesse vivenciando tudo outra vez.

**- - -**

_- Rin!! Rin!!! Aguente firme. A ambulância está vindo. - Sesshoumaru havia corrido até a mulher estirada no chão, quando tentou toca-la apenas não conseguiu, estava tão ferida._

_- Haku...Hakudoushi está bem? - notava-se como as pupilas estavam dilatadas e atordoada, tentava se mexer, mas era impedida - Me...meu filho, e..ele está bem?_

_- Sim, Rin. Você o salvou. - o homem de olhos dourados passou a mão pelos cabelos prateados manchando-os de sangue, mas ele não estava preocupado com este fato._

_- Se...Sesshy..._

_- Não. Não fale, Rin. - tentou acalma-la, mas era algo que nem Sesshoumaru conseguia se manter._

_- "Te amo. - foi a última coisa que Rin falou antes de perder a consciência._

**- - -**

E aquelas foram as últimas palavras dela fazia quase um ano. Sesshoumaru tomou o que restava no copo de uma única vez estreitando os olhos e lançando o copo pela sala estilhaçando-o na parede. Ele segurou o paletó, saindo da sala, já passava das dez e tinha um filho para cuidar e foi pensando em Hakudoushi que um fio de esperança renovou-se, sua Rin voltaria, sua amada sairia do coma e ele pediria perdão pelo que fez.

Evitou fazer barulho quando trancava a porta com o maço de chaves. Sesshoumaru livrou-se do paletó e, foi andando pelo hall, que notou um baixo som vindo da sala. Todas as luzes estavam apagadas, mas ele sabia o que estava ocorrendo, caminhando até o sofá o homem agachou-se tocando os cabelos prateados do pequeno menino que dormia tranquilamente coberto pela manta azul que o aquecia.

- Ah, Hakudoushi. - ele sussurrou colocando o menino nos braços. Sesshoumaru já havia dito e repetido diversas vezes para o filho não dormir no sofá, mas mesmo assim, todas as noites adormecia esperando pelo pai.

- Papai chegou. - o menino, sonolento, coçou os olhos tentando focalizar a imagem do pai.

- Hakudoushi. - Sesshoumaru começou falando em tom de aviso, mas suavizou o tom ao olhar a criança se encolher nos seus braços - O que disse sobre dormir no sofá?

- Mas é quando posso ver papai. - para uma criança de cinco anos Hakudoushi possuía uma pronúncia boa, embora as vezes fosse enrolada ainda.

- Hakudoushi, o natal está chegando. - o homem queria mudar o rumo da conversa, não queria entrar em momentos sentimentais, nunca fora destas coisas. Rin era a única que havia conseguido fazer com que o gelo que havia ao redor de seu coração derretesse - O que quer de natal hein?

- Eu quero a mamãe, papai. - Sesshoumaru olhou tão fundo nos olhos da criança que poderia ver por alguns momentos a saudade e o sofrimento materializados.

- Já conversa...

- Hakudoushi sente falta da mamãe, ela dorme faz muito tempo, papai. Eu quero a mamãe. - os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas e Hakudoushi escondeu o rosto no cobertor, ele sabia que seu pai não gostava de birras, mas sentia tanta falta da mãe que seu coração ardia.

Já no quarto de Hakudoushi, Sesshoumaru sentou-se com o menino entre os braços afagando-lhe os cabelos, aos poucos as lágrimas secaram-se abrindo caminho ao sono que fazia os olhos liláses fecharem-se até adormecer por completo. Deitou a criança na cama e o cobriu, esperando que no amanhecer estivesse melhor, estava pensando agora em como prejudicou o filho em ignora-lo para não lembrar de Rin. Contudo, no momento, a única coisa que poderia fazer era dormir e no dia seguinte começar a pôr tudo na "linha".

**- - -**

Os raios de sol invadiam o quarto enquanto o vento balançava a cortina branca de decoração. A iluminação a incomodou fazendo com que a mulher se virasse na cama para procurar seu companheiro. Apalpou a área vazia e arqueou a cabeça ainda meio sonolenta.

- Sesshy? - Rin perguntou se apoiando nos cotovelos e observando ao redor do quarto, mas não o encontrou - Sesshoumaru? Que horas são? - ela sentou-se na cama e tentou ajeitar o cabelo - Tive um pesadelo horrível. Sesshy?

Tentou imaginar o que havia acontecido. Sesshoumaru nunca havia saído da cama sem antes acorda-la e dar-lhe seu beijo matinal. Oras, ele iria ver só uma coisa, a mulher lhe encheria de beijos quando o encontrasse. Saiu da cama passando pela porta e enquanto procurava o marido notou que a governanta, Kaede, estava vindo em sua direção.

- Bom dia, Kaede. - Rin cumprimentou esboçando seu melhor sorriso, contudo nenhum retorno veio da mulher mais velha - Kaede?

A senhora simplesmente entrou no quarto do casal, provavelmente para arruma-lo, e a ignorou completamente. O que será que havia acontecido? Era o que Rin se perguntava voltando a caminhar. "Parece até que ela não me via", pensou a garota notando conhecidas vozes saindo do quarto do filho.

Aproximou-se mais da porta enquanto ouvia Sesshoumaru falar com Hakudoushi seriamente. Isto a surpeendeu já que normalmente quem conversava mais com o filho era ela, Rin. Furtivamente entrou no quarto, sabia que o marido a notaria, mas provavelmente não lhe cumprimentou, pois estava conversando com o menino, caminhou pelo canto do quarto e nem mesmo Hakudoushi havia lhe notado. Estagnou agora prestando atenção no que falavam.

- Hakudoushi, você entende que estamos passando por momentos difíceis? - perguntou Sesshoumaru agachado, apoiando um dos joelhos no chão enquanto olhava fixamente os olhos liláses, desvendando os vários sentimentos e emoções que passavam brilhantes por eles.

O menino apenas afirmou com a cabeça, balançando os pesinhos, tentando prestar o máximo de atenção que pudesse para entender as palavras que seu pai dizia, por um momento sentiu falta da mãe, era tão mais fácil entende-la.

- Eu estive... - Sesshoumaru pensou por alguns segundos nas melhores palavras que poderia arranjar na explicação - ... distante durante este ano.

- Ahn? Como assim distante? - Rin perguntou dando uns passos a frente, mas ninguém novamente a notou.

- Mas agora estarei aqui com você para enfrentarmos isto juntos. - Sesshoumaru completou sem ouvir a interferência feita pela mulher.

- Papai, a mamãe não vai voltar? - Hakudoushi perguntou olhando para o chão enquanto tentava disfarçar a voz embargada.

- Estou aqui, Hakudoushi. - ela disse batendo suavemente as palmas das mãos no peito - Eu estou a...

- Não irei mais abandona-lo. - o homem completou afagando o cabelo do menino interrompendo, sem intenção, sua Rin.

- Você fez o que? - ela fez questão de ressaltar o "o que?" - Escute bem Sesshoumaru se não olhar agora mesmo para mim eu...

Rin continuou a falar, mas não foi ela quem chamou a atenção deles e sim a hamster de Hakudoushi. A pequena roedora havia se levantado nas patas traseiras e guinchava, gesticulando com as patinhas dianteiras, apontando para Sesshoumaru, como se estivesse falando com ele.

- Ela parece estar brigando com você, papai. - Hakudoushi falou olhando a hamster.

- É claro que estou. - Rin completou cruzando os braços, algo que ela não notou é que a hamster da família fez o mesmo gesto.

Erguendo-se, Sesshoumaru, prostrou-se ereto, observando a hamster, arqueando uma sobrancelha aos estranhos gestos que ela fazia, mas o que estava havendo ali?

Foi só então que Rin parou de falar e olhou aonde estava. Não havia notado que parara no mesmo lugar em que estava a gaiola do bichinho de estimação e só então entrou em desespero ao notar que a roedorazinha do filho fazia os mesmos gestos que ela. A mulher de cabelos castanhos olhou as próprias mãos, gestos imitados pela hamster, e em assombro saiu da aréa da moradia de sua "imitadora" indo para trás, mas não controlou seus passos tropeçando e atrevessando a parede.

- Não! Sesshoumaru! - foi o grito da mulher enquanto caía, mas não sentiu o chão.

- Pare de gritar, garota. - foi a voz séria de uma mulher que Rin ouvia, mas olhando para os lados não a encontrou.

**- - -**

Não entendeu o que estava acontecendo foi por isso que caminhou até a gaiola quando viu a pequena roedora correr para trás até bater nas grades da gaiola e sumir entre os pedaços de serragem. Levantou-se, balançando o focinho de um lado para outro e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltou normalmente para sua rodinha de plástico. Ouviu então como se tivessem o chamado, Sesshoumaru foi até a janela, observando entre o vidro, rigorosamente limpo, se achava a fonte daquela voz que gritava seu nome. Talvez fosse o vento, mas era estranho o vento sair por aí chamando por "Sesshoumarus". Depois de algum tempo acreditando que tudo isso fora apenas uma peça de sua mente voltou a atenção para o filho continuando sua conversa.

**- - -**

- Quem é você? - Rin perguntou enquanto batia os braços como se estivesse voando, já que estava a alguns metros do chão e olhava para todos os lados procurando a voz.

- ... - um portal abriu-se frente a garota e dele saiu uma mulher séria e de olhar repreendedor - Pare de bater os braços. Não há necessidade de fazer isso.

- Mas... - Rin parou de mexer os braços e observou a mulher que usava kimono branco e vermelho - ... o que está acontecendo? Por que atravessei a parede? Porque ninguém me escuta ou vê? Porque...

- Calada. - a mulher de longos cabelos negros estreitou os olhos ante as seguidas perguntas de Rin, como humanos eram irritantes - Seu corpo está em coma e seu espírito saiu, por isso ninguém a vê ou escuta.

- Então tudo aquilo não foi um sonho. - Rin falou mais para si do que para qualquer outra pessoa, ou seja lá o que fosse aquela mulher.

- Isto.

- Quem você é? - Rin perguntou olhando o portal que se fechava atrás da estranha mulher.

- Alguns me chamam de Kikyou. - foi a resposta seca vinda da mulher que levou Rin até o chão e antes mesmo que a garota lhe fizesse a pergunta que todos os outros espíritos faziam, ela já respondeu - Sou uma shinigami.

- Shinigami?

- Uma deusa da morte, ceifadora, como melhor quiser encarar. - Kikyou continuou falando sem,em momento algum desviar seus olhos - Enquanto permanecer fora do corpo em Terra eu serei responsável pela sua estádia aqui.

Rin estava ainda confusa, mas aos poucos conseguia processar estas novas informações que lhe eram dadas. Olhou o jardim envolta e voltou a observar a mulher que se denominara Kikyou na sua frente.

- Isso tudo é muito legal da parte de vocês, mas eu prefiro voltar pro meu corpo e acordar. Quero abraçar meu filho e meu marido.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio em que Rin acreditava que tudo voltaria a normalidade tão simplesmente, mas aparentemente não era o que estava por vir.

- Acredito que não tenha me entendido. - Kikyou observou Hakudoushi correr até o carro e entrar na porta de trás sendo acompanhado, em seguida, por Sesshoumaru que adentrou o banco do motorista - Você está tendo a chance de se despedir de seus familiares.

Mais alguns segundos, que desta vez pareceram eternidades, se passaram até os olhos da garota se arregalarem em espanto. Não!!! Não poderia ser.

- Isto quer dizer que eu... - ela não teve coragem de terminar.

- Sim. Você vai morrer, Rin. - Kikyou completou pela garota na sua frente.

**- - -**

Dirigia enquanto o filho cantava uma música infantil qualquer, as vezes se enrolando em alguma palavra e outras esquecendo o que deveria vir a seguir tendo que começar tudo de novo. Estava passando a marcha do carro e pensando em algo que poderia levar para Rin, fazia algum tempo que se negava ir visitar a mulher em seu leito. Nos primeiros meses, depois de ela ter entrado em coma, Sesshoumaru passava horas e horas junto dela esperando que aqueles olhos achocolatados cheios de vida se abrissem e sorrisse para o homem, mas os dias se passaram, os livros que lia para ela tornaram-se tristes e no fim preferiu apenas utilizar o telefone celular para saber se havia melhoras ou não, por fim Sesshoumaru estava voltando a ser o frio e impassível Sesshoumaru de sempre.

A situação de Rin o forçou a voltar ao que era, contudo o simples fato de relembrar dela fez seu coração bombear o sangue mais forte numa única batida e depois em outra ... e em outra...

- Papai! - Hakudoushi esperou que os olhos dourados do pai o observassem pelo retrovisor para continuar - Aonde vamos?

- Comprar um presente para a mamãe. - Sesshoumaru respondeu simplesmente voltando sua atenção na estrada ao notar uma vaga para estacionar ali próximo.

- Nós vamos ver a mamãe? - ele não pôde conter a empolgação chegando a bater as palminhas das mãos quando viu o pai novamente confirmar.

Por um momento, apenas por um momento, naquela empolgação, naquele pequeno gesto, naquela forma de sorrir, ele vira o quão viva Rin estava dentro do filho e sem notar esboçou um meio sorriso que rápido fora substituído por sua expressão costumeira em seu rosto, contudo ficara marcado em seu coração.

Ambos saíram do carro, depois _daquele_ Ano Novo, Sesshoumaru prestava atenção em dobro no filho que lhe segurava a mão e tentava acompanhar suas longas passadas. Estavam entretidos passando pelas lojas, ou pelo menos Hakudoushi estava, a idéia de levar um presente para sua mãe lhe deixava tão feliz que apontava para os ursinhos e flores que tinha certeza que Rin iria gostar.

A vendedora falava e gesticulava com Hakudoushi, enquanto lhe mostrava um grande cachorro branco de pelúcia com uma meia lua na testa, algo que fez os olhos da criança brilharem. Já Sesshoumaru estava no lado de fora da loja, deixando seu ombro recostado na vidraça, olhava ternamente o céu sem se importar com o que acontecia com o resto em sua volta, claro, que com exceção de seu filho. Algo, contudo, havia lhe chamado um pouco de atenção. Um homem trajando roupas simples e sujas andava calmamente sendo guiado pela "bengala" fina de alumínio, mas não era aquilo que havia lhe chamado a atenção e sim o modo como ele agia a cada pessoa que passava no seu lado.

- Esse é mal, esse é mal, esse é bom... - o homem ficava falando enquanto o acessório de metal ia de um lado a outro para saber aonde iria - ... essa é má, essa é má, esse é mal, essa é boa.

Sesshoumaru se perguntava o que diabos ele estava fazendo até o homem parar na sua frente, prender a respiração e levantar os olhos encobertos, até o momento, pela aba do boné, foi então que os orbes dourados notaram o quão brancos eram os do outro.

- Mal. Muito mal. - Sesshoumaru o ouviu dizer enquanto notava todo o corpo do homem tremer - Demônio, só pode. Ser maligno. - era neste instante que o homem cego começava a falar mais alto chamando a atenção de outras pessoas que por ali andavam.

Não acreditava naquilo, suas sobrancelhas não se arquearam mais, porque seria difícil conseguir isso.

- Você é um ser maligno que merece ser extinto desta Terra. - bradou o homem na sua frente levantando a mão num gesticular agressivo, algo totalmente ignorado por Sesshoumaru que lhe deu as costas para se afastar do homem - Qual o seu problema, demônio? Irá me atacar quando não houver pessoas envolta?

- Visualizar... concentrar e... - os olhos de Rin se abriram e seus lábios esboçaram um sorriso pelo ato concluído com sucesso - ... "pimba". Kikyou-sama estava certa sobre o teleporte.

Rin escutara o que a shinigami havia dito, inicialmente queria chorar, mas o espírito não possuía lágrimas para lhe escorrer, queria apertar a mão contra o peito para acalmar as batidas de um coração que no momento só o corpo no hospital tinha, a angústia lhe queimava, contudo era algo que não poderia mudar isto Kikyou havia lhe deixado bem claro.

"- Você pode não aceitar ir comigo, contudo vagará por esta Terra eternamente, as emoções lhe atingirão, você terá raiva e, por fim, tornar-se-a um espírito maligno. Estas são suas opções, Rin." - Kikyou concluiu observando atentamente as oscilações de energia que o espírito de Rin emanava e os decifrando.

Aceitando a própria morte, Rin decidiu aproveitar a última oportunidade que lhe haviam dado, Kikyou havia lhe passado algumas informações do que poderia e não poderia fazer e como poderia chegar até onde Sesshoumaru ou qualquer outra pessoa que quisesse se despedir estariam.

Olhou para Sesshoumaru e notou o quão nervoso estava, não pelo fato de ele se expressar, pois ele raramente fazia isto, mas pela forma de seu olhar, talvez nem isso fosse, afinal, ninguém nunca notara mudança em seus olhos, porém Rin sabia... quando estava feliz, quando estava triste, quando estava com raiva e naquele momento ele estava começando a ficar com raiva.

Kikyou havia lhe alertado de algumas coisas, sendo um espírito notaria, com mais clareza, alguns fatos não observados pelos humanos como algum espírito interferindo ações humanas que são dadas como inexplicáveis. Também ressaltou que veria e iria traduzir as emoções e sentimentos das pessoas através da energia que seus corpos exalavam - o que era uma verdade, pensou Rin, já que uma energia enegrecida começava a ser exalada do corpo de Sesshoumaru, o que ela encarou como a raiva fluindo. Foi só então que a mulher se aproximou de Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru, acalme-se, por favor. Não há necessidade de se exaltar. - ela disse próximo ao marido, mesmo sabendo que ninguém a ouviria, ou era isto que pensava.

Por mais que não acreditasse, Sesshoumaru relaxou seus músculos, seus orbes ofuscantes fecharam-se e o ouviu suspirar suavemente, quase imperceptivelmente, aquilo, Rin queria acreditar tanto nisso, o fez sentir mais calmo.

- Yin e Yang... - Rin ouviu o cego falar e quando se virou a ele notou que aqueles olhos impossibilitados de ver a observavam -... havia tempo que não via um espírito tão puro...

- ... - Sesshoumaru permaneceu em seu silêncio, tentando saber de quem o homem falava e porque estava olhando para algum ponto próximo de Sesshoumaru.

- Vo..cê me vê. - Rin concluiu espantada pela nova informação.

- São almas que se completam e trazem o equilíbrio em Terra e espírito. Enquanto houver fúria ela trará paz e aonde houver a covardia ele irá impor o respeito. - o homem nem ao menos conseguia desviar os olhos de Rin, como se a estivesse estudando - Perdoe-me o atrevimento, Sesshoumaru.

- Como você sabe meu nome? - Sesshoumaru não conteve pela primeira vez a curiosidade.

- Eu a ouvi falar. - o homem respondeu ainda sem ter tirado os olhos de Rin.

- ... - seus orbes dourados percorreram a multidão para ver se reconhecia alguém que pudesse tê-lo chamado, mas nada encontrou - Quem é ela?

Naquele momento Rin sabia que esta era sua chance para Sesshoumaru saber que estaria, em espírito, ali com eles.

- Rin. Meu nome é Rin, sou esposa dele. - ela falou de forma implorada para que o homem a ouvisse.

- A senhora sua esposa, Rin. Ela o acalmou e...

- Não ouse falar de minha mulher. - foi o que Sesshoumaru disse de forma ameaçadora, como aquele homem ousara tocar no nome de sua mulher?

- Acalme-se, Sesshy, por favor. - ela pediu olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- Ela o chamou de "Sesshy", senhor. - repetiu o homem, queria que Sesshoumaru acreditasse nele, muitas pessoas o chamavam de louco, mas não tinha culpa se via o verdadeiro "eu" de cada pessoa.

O homem de cabelos prateados silenciou-se por alguns instantes, só Rin e alguns poucos familiares sabiam que ela o chamava assim, afinal vez ou outra ela deixava o "apelido carinhoso" escapar perto dos parentes.

- De onde você à conhece? - perguntou Sesshoumaru se acalmando inconscientemente.

Muitas pessoas já estavam envolta observando a discussão dos homens e isto não agradava Sesshoumaru, então foi passando a mão entre os fios de cabelo que decidiu conversar em algum outro lugar. Hakudoushi já havia comprado o grande cachorro branco e depois disso o pai lhe deu algo de comer deixando a criança brincar no "playground" do restaurante, claro que as suas vistas.

- Diga-me.... de onde a conhece? - novamente Sesshoumaru perguntou ao homem.

- De agora pouco, senhor. - o homem suspirou, Sesshoumaru seria outro que não acreditaria - Sou capaz de ver e ouvir coisas que outros seres humanos não podem, senhor.

- ... - Sesshoumaru massageou as temporas, aquilo estava se tornando irracional. _Sesshoumaru está irracional_, pensou ele - Isto é...

- ... além da lógica, eu entendo, senhor. - completou o homem.

- A quanto tempo estou em coma? - perguntou Rin.

- Sua senhora pergunta a quanto tempo está em coma. - repetiu o homem.

- Quase um ano. - respondeu Sesshoumaru olhando abismado para o homem, afinal, nem o mais inexpressivo homem seria capaz de não demonstrar surpresa quando alguém falaria de sua mulher em seu leito.

- Senhor... - o homem levantou-se com um sorriso sincero -... as vezes existem coisas inexplicaveis que nos envolvem. Infelizmente nem sempre o ser humano é capaz de ter fé e acreditar. - ele teve uma pausa, notava que Sesshoumaru estava surpreso demais, o espírito de Rin o avisava de cada expressão que ele não poderia traduzir - Agradeço o almoço, senhor.

Aquilo tudo era loucura, era isto, Sesshoumaru estava ficando louco. Quando viu o homem se levantar apenas balançou a cabeça afirmando o que ele falava. Logo depois o homem simplesmente sumiu, sem nem ao menos deixar Sesshoumaru se recuperar para falar algo. Rin estava ali, ao lado de seu amado, imaginando o que ele deveria pensar sobre a atual situação de ambos.

Por mais supreso que estivesse não demorou muito para pagar o que haviam ingerido e chamar o filho para irem ao hospital.

**- - -**

Entraram no hospital e Sesshoumaru caminhou, com o filho, pelos corredores daquele lugar. Por mais que houvesse agito, enfermeiros correndo, pessoas doentes reclamando, ali parecia tão silencioso, tão frio. O homem de orbes dourados parou frente à janela de vidro do quarto de Rin. Ele observou a mulher deitada, inerte, parecia sem vida, via os vários fios ligarem-na aos diversos aparelhos que bipavam medindo as batidas do coração. Involuntariamente ele tocou o vidro com a mão, observando o abdomên dela se mexer apenas por causa da máquina de oxigênio que a ajudava respirar, foi por isso que não evitou fechar a mão em punho fazendo as articulações de seus dedos estalarem fortemente.

Hakudoushi não havia esperado, quando viu o pai parado observando a mãe apenas entrou no quarto, levando o grande cachorro de pelúcia para a mãe, sentando-se na beirada da cama.

- Mamãe, Hakudoushi estava com saudade. - ele falou abraçando Rin, mas a mulher não deu resposta - Mamãe responde pro Hakudoushi, mamãe. - ele levantou a cabeça para olhar as palpebras fechadas da mãe, como se esperasse que abrisse os olhos e o abraçasse, a criança sentiu um frio na barriga e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, queria que mamãe lhe desse aquele sorriso que sempre amou.

- Acalme-se, Hakudoushi. - Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto fechando a porta, observando o menino - Você sabe que mamãe precisa se recuperar para poder dar aquele abração né?!

- ... - o menino passava as costas da mão nos olhos para secar as lágrimas enquanto afirmava com a cabeça o que o pai havia dito.

- Porque não entrega seu presente a ela? Aposto que mesmo dormindo ela ficará muito feliz de ter lembrado dela. - Sesshoumaru sentou-se na poltrona ao lado do leito de sua amada, ainda não havia criado a coragem necessária para poder toca-la.

O pequeno menino pegou o grande pelúcia e pôs encima da cama, próximo dos pés da mãe.

- Papai e Hakudoushi compraram pra você, mamãe. - Hakudoushi disse sorrindo para a mãe inerte.

- Gostei tanto meu filho. - Rin disse, mas o corpo não havia obedecido, apenas seu espírito foi capaz de falar e observar cada reação dos dois homens mais importantes de sua vida - Eu queria tanto... - ela novamente sentiu aquela angústia no peito, não podia chorar, pois não tinha lágrimas, mas será que era daquele jeito que um espírito chorava, pois se era ela estava chorando muito -... eu queria tanto abraça-los.

Ela tinha certeza que seu marido estava mais distante, nem ao menos havia a beijado quando chegara, muito menos a tocara. Queria tanto poder estar com eles como sempre esteve, antes do acidente, queria tanto poder mandar a angústia embora e acordar para poder chorar pelo sofrimento que estão passando. E foi tentando encostar no filho que o aparelho que mede as batidas do coração bipou mais alto. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru se dirigiram para o aparelho, mas o que o fez se levantar da poltrona foram os olhos abertos de Rin que escorriam lágrimas.

- Rin... - Sesshoumaru a olhou, mas foi algo tão rápido que imediatamente os orbes achocolatados esconderam-se sob as pálpebras fazendo o aparelho voltar em seus normais bipes - Rin!!! Acorde. - agora ele sentiu o desespero, seu coração despertou tão fortemente que ele próprio não conseguia conter as aceleradas batidas.

- Mamãe. - Hakudoushi continuava com os lábios entreabertos, sua mãe acordara - Mamãe.

Sesshoumaru havia apertado o botão de emergência que havia próximo a Rin e quase que imediatamente um médico entrara junto a um grupo de enfermeiros.

- Rin abriu os olhos, Kouga. - Sesshoumaru falou sem tirar os olhos de Rin caso ela voltasse a dar algum sinal de que poderia acordar - A máquina de batimentos bipou mais alto. - a expressão dele estava inexpressiva como sempre, mas por dentro... por dentro queimava de esperança.

O médico leu o histórico de Rin, notando que nunca havia dado registros de que iria acordar, logo em seguida começou a fazer alguns exames, checou os batimentos, a pressão, as pupilas, mas nada.

- Sesshoumaru, infelizmente a reação que sua esposa teve foi apenas reflexo. Algumas vezes o organismo de pessoas em coma possuem reflexos, como mexer os dedos, os pés, abrir os olhos ou até mesmo falar uma palavra, contudo isso não é o suficiente para que o organismo saía do coma.

- Mas a mamãe chorou. - Hakudoushi se intrometeu segurando a mão de Rin fortemente contra o pequeno corpo.

- ... - Kouga procurou as palavras certas para não ferir a criança - Eu entendo, Haku. Sabe, muitas vezes estar presente da família ajuda o paciente, aos poucos, de se recuperar. Talvez estar aqui com vocês deu força a Rin para esse reflexo. Quem sabe futuramente ela não acor...

- Não dê falsas expectativas a ele, Kouga. - Sesshoumaru o cortou, agora olhava indiferentemente para a janela do quarto e depois para Kouga - Não crie esperanças de algo que não pode acontecer. - Sesshoumaru pegou as chaves do carro e voltou-se para Hakudoushi - Vamos, Hakudoushi. Está na hora de irmos.

- Mas papai...

- Agora.

Sem mais poder questionar, Hakudoushi deu um beijo na bochecha de Rin e seguiu o pai. Rin ainda estava ali, ou melhor, o espírito dela ainda estava ali. Olhava abismada para o lugar que Sesshoumaru estava a alguns segundos e depois para o próprio corpo, a mulher colocou a mão no peito, soluçando, uma grande tristeza havia lhe tomado e novamente seu corpo respondeu ao que sentia e novas lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela.

- Parece que você ainda está aí, não é mesmo, Rin? - perguntou Kouga ao corpo inerte da mulher. Os enfermeiros já haviam saído e só restara ele ali passando um lenço para secar as lágrimas da paciente - Não fique triste minha amiga, Sesshoumaru é muito cabeça dura, você soube no momento em que o conheceu, mas não desista. - o médico deu um sorriso triste e afagou os cabelos negros da mulher, saindo do quarto em seguida.

- Porque? - Rin se perguntou olhando o amigo, Kouga, sair pela porta do quarto.

- Seu corpo e sua alma estão diretamente ligados, quando sofrer fortes sentimentos próximo do corpo ele responderá. - Kikyou respondeu aparecendo do nada ao seu lado.

- Porque está aqui, Kikyou-sama? - perguntou Rin ainda tentando conter os soluços.

- Tive um outro trabalho aqui ao lado e como percebi suas dúvidas vim observar. - a ceifadora respondeu olhando Rin - Não chore, seu corpo sofre negativamente com isto.

- Vocês sempre dão essa chance de pessoas em coma se despedirem da família? - perguntou Rin tentando se acalmar respirando profundamente, mesmo que não necessitasse de oxigênio para respirar.

- Não. Você é um caso raro, o desejo puro de seu filho fez com que meu superiores lhe dessem a chance de se despedir.

- Então se ele pedisse...

- Não. Eles não lhe dariam a chance de viver. Seu destino se concluiu no momento em que decidiu salvar Hakudoushi.

- Quer dizer que eu não tinha escolhas.

- Claro que tinha escolhas. Poderia ter escolhido não salvar a criança. - Kikyou falou inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se isto fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Isso... - Rin balançou a cabeça pasma com a resposta da shinigami - ... é absurdo.

**- - -**

O som suave da campainha tocou, calmamente ela pôs o regador que segurava sobre a mesa, tirando as luvas e indo na direção da porta. Não deixou de abrir um grande sorriso quando viu o filho e o neto na porta.

- Sesshoumaru, meu querido, como estava com saudades. - a mulher abraçou o enteado dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha - Havia tempo que não aparecia por aqui.

- Desculpe-me pela ausência, Izayou. Infelizmente após o acidente... - e ele deu uma rápida pausa para conseguir pronunciar - ... de Rin, tive uma redução do tempo livre.

- Entendo meu querido. - ela olhou para baixo e viu a pequena criança com os olhos vermelhos e inchados segurando a mão do pai - O que houve meu pequeno? - ela perguntou agachando-se para ficar na altura do menino.

- A mamãe... a mamãe, não vai acordar. - ele começou a passar a mão nos olhos para evitar o choro, sabia como Sesshoumaru não gostava de birra.

- Hakudoushi. - Sesshoumaru falou em tom de alerta fazendo o menino respirar fundo a trancar o choro.

- Oras Sesshoumaru não faça isso com o menino. - Izayou falou pegando o menino no colo - Que tal tomar um sorvete com a vovó, Haku? - ela sorriu ao ver o menino sorrir mais e logo em seguida lançou um olhar interrogativo para Sesshoumaru.

- Na realidade, Izayou, gostaria de lhe pedir que ficasse com Hakudoushi por algumas horas. - foi o que o homem disse ao notar o olhar da mãe.

- Claro que fico, meu querido... - ela sorriu e deu as costas para o enteado, mas antes de ir para a cozinha parou por alguns instantes -... mas depois me explicará o que houve, okay?

- Pode deixar, Izayou. - Sesshoumaru concordou fechando a porta e saindo.

**- - -**

Já de calça moletom preta e regata que mostrava os seus músculos bem definidos ele adentrou o local observando os vários homens e mulheres treinando entre si. Largou as chaves encima da mesa principal e começou a caminhar para os tatames principais. Todos os lutadores simplesmente pararam o que faziam e observaram o homem de cabelos prateados andar calmamente, sabiam quem era.

- Sesshoumaru. O que faz aqui? - perguntaram a ele fazendo o homem voltar-se para quem lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Descontar a raiva. - ele respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**... Continua...**

**Cá estou eu para entregar-lhes mais um Sesshy e Rin.**

**Um dia eu simplesmente tive essa idéia e pensei "É esse mesmo que eu escrevo".**

**Sobre a história... terão poucos capítulos, no máximo 5, acredito.**

**Olhem a notícia boa... o capítulo 2 já está pronto e estou iniciando o terceiro.**

**Quando irei postar? Com todo o tormento de trabalho, estágio e faculdade tenho certa dificuldade de arranjar um momento para escrever, então... estarei postando uma vez ao mês, caso eu consiga adiantar muito os capítulos e dependendo da quantidade de reviewns *chantagista* postarei antes.**

**No mais espero mesmo que aproveitem esta história de um amor. E estarei esperando muitas opiniões, críticas e idéias do que posso ou não colocar nos próximos capítulos.**

**Espero que tenham aproveitado.**

**Beijão minna-san.**


	2. Yume

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este fic é dedicado a Samy-san \o/**

**É uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics que já conheci**

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**-**

**-**

**Arata na Hajimari**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo II: Yume.**

**-**

**-**

**Sinopse: Você já amou tanto a ponto de esquecer tudo o que há em sua volta? Já amou tanto a ponto de querer fugir de sua realidade? Já amou tanto a ponto de criar esperanças em algo inacreditavel?**

**- - -**

Sentada sobre a grama verde e fresca a garota observava Izayou e Hakudoushi tomarem sorvete, como Rin gostava do sorvete que a sogra fazia, adorava o ingrediente secreto que havia na guloseima, embora nunca houvesse conseguido descobrir o que era.

- Está muito bom, vovó. - disse Hakudoushi ainda com os olhinhos inchados de tanto chorar.

- Que bom que gostou. - Izayou olhou o seu próprio pote enquanto ouvia o menino falar - Sua mãe também gostava. - ela parou por alguns instantes sentindo o vento tocar suavemente sua face alva e em algum momento sentiu que alguém os observava.

- Pensei que mamãe iria acordar, vovó. - Hakudoushi falou e logo em seguida engoliu mais uma colherada do sorvete.

- Talvez ela acorde daqui a pouco. - Izayou comentou olhando o nada.

Rin apenas suspirou, não, ela não acordaria e foi pedindo desculpas, das quais ninguém ouviria, que uma leve brisa passou fazendo os sinos presos numa árvore ali próxima tocarem calmamente. O barulho chamou a atenção de Izayou que olhou fixamente os sinos e por alguns momentos jurava ter visto um reflexo de Rin.

- Rin? - perguntou Izayou virando-se para o lado em que a imagem deveria estar - Você está por aqui, querida?

- Como eu queria que soubessem que sim. - foi o que Rin disse dando um novo suspiro e sorrindo tristemente ao olhar o filho rindo e brincando.

- - -

Já de calça moletom preta e regata que mostrava os seus músculos bem definidos ele adentrou o local observando os vários homens e mulheres treinando entre si. Largou as chaves encima da mesa principal e começou a caminhar para os tatames principais. Todos os lutadores simplesmente pararam o que faziam e observaram o homem de cabelos prateados andar calmamente, sabiam quem era.

- Sesshoumaru. O que faz aqui? - perguntaram a ele fazendo o homem voltar-se para quem lhe dirigiu a palavra.

- Descontar a raiva. - ele respondeu dando um meio sorriso.

Caminhou até o centro dos tatames principais e ficou parado deixando seus olhos vagarem por cada lutador.

- Alguém quer tentar? - ele perguntou levantando uma das mãos como se estivesse chamando todos os lutadores para uma briga.

Já conhecido por todos os frequentadores da academia de artes marciais, Sesshoumaru já possuía a fama de um frio lutador. Desde criança frequentava o lugar para treinar até conseguir sua formação como o melhor lutador que por ali passou, na estante de troféus jazia vários símbolos de vitória com seu nome e centralmente uma foto dele com seu mentor, Toutousai, no lado.

Muito embora suas aparições na academia tenham se reduzido, vez ou outra Sesshoumaru aparecia desafiando cada lutador para testar suas próprias habilidades e como sempre nenhum outro conseguia supera-las, nem mesmo os que eram chamados de "o novo talento", claro que não era por este motivo que eles desistiam de tentar e assim uma enorme fila começou a se formar.

O primeiro lutador era um dos melhores, treinava arduamente todos os dias fazia cinco anos e dentro deste tempo nunca, ao menos, conseguira encostar no ex-aluno prodígio, Sesshoumaru.

- Estava esperando por você, Sesshoumaru. - pronúnciou Moryoumaru prostrando-se ereto frente a Sesshoumaru.

- Não vim até aqui para ouvi-lo falar. - foi a única coisa que Sesshoumaru falara mantendo a mesma pose altiva.

Subitamente, Moryoumaru flexionou os joelhos e deixou seus braços dobrados, o homem de cabelos negros, curtos habilmente impulsinou-se para a frente na direção do adversário e no último instante desviou-se para o lado tentando desferir um golpe na nuca de Sesshoumaru, com o punho fechado, golpe do qual o homem de cabelos prateados apenas se manteve parado inclinando seu tronco para o lado e fazendo o golpe passar ao seu lado.

- Lento. - Sesshoumaru provocou virando-se de frente a Moryoumaru.

De tão enfurecido o lutador trincou os dentes, batendo os punhos ele partiu para cima de Sesshoumaru desferindo-lhe diversos golpes. Firmemente ele levantou sua perna, chutando na altura da cabeça de seu adversário, algo que foi bloqueado com um simples levantar do braço do homem de cabelos prateados.

- Tsc... espero que não seja o melhor daqui. - Sesshoumaru disse já indignado, como descontaria a raiva se nem ao menos conseguiam encostar nele?

- Pensei que não queria falar. - Moryoumaru retrucou dando uma sequência de golpes em Sesshoumaru.

- Porque queria lutar com alguém à altura. - Sesshoumaru terminou quando bloqueou o terceiro golpe de Moryoumaru direcionado ao seu rosto.

Num rápido golpe direcionado nas pernas Sesshoumaru faz com que seu adversário se desequilibre, dando-lhe tempo suficiente para lhe espalmar o peito e faze-lo cair no chão sem poder respirar.

- Próximo? - Sesshoumaru perguntou fechando a mão em punho e fazendo as articulações de seus dedos estalarem fortemente, enquanto via alguns lutadores carregarem Moryoumaru.

Estava claro para Sesshoumaru que aquilo não o faria parar e muito menos diminuir sua raiva, mas precisava fazer algo, "esvaziar" a mente por alguns instantes, chegar ao torpor para não pensar mais e do jeito que ele queria, aconteceu. As horas se passaram e da mesma forma que os lutadores chegavam rápidos nos tatames também saíam, sem nem ao menos encostarem no grande talento da academia, mas nem quando o último oponente foi jogado para fora do local de luta seria o suficiente para ele, queria mais.

- - -

- Procurarei Sesshy. - o espírito sussurrou observando a adormercida criança. E foi pensando em seu marido que a atual realidade em sua volta girou, fazendo as imagens tornarem-se simples borrões e começar o processo do teleporte, mas por algum motivo, no meio do caminho que percorria, algo a puxou fortemente num único "supetão" fazendo a mulher abrir os olhos confusa - Aonde estou?

Num exato momento ouviu uma grande explosão, um carro pegando fogo capotou diversas vezes até bater contra a contensão de aço da ponte. A mulher arregalou os olhos, não imaginava que um dia veria algo tão terrível daquela forma, foi só então que notou luzes brilhantes saindo do carro, Rin tentou saber o que significavam, mas ainda não poderia distinguir o que era, até mais uma vez arregalar seus olhos.

Não sabia como as pessoas que havia próximas do acidente não notavam, mas além da luz uma forma estranha de energia ia se aproximando do carro era tão ruim que parecia consumir o calor deixando o que havia envolta frio e desconfortável. Queria gritar e dizer para todos correrem, entretanto ninguém parecia dar qualquer importância que fosse.

- So..socorro. Alguém. Por favor. - ela dizia em vão.

Ouviu um estranho som, parecia haver uma distorção fazendo a lembrar de um rugido, o que fez sua própria energia oscilar diante da cena ao perceber que o barulho vinha daquela estranha massa que tomava forma humanóide, parecia meio cadavérica, contudo ainda lembrava um ser humano. Colocara a mão frente à boca, ainda, quando olhou e viu as luzes saindo do carro tornarem-se humanas.

- Se eu fosse você sairia daqui. - Rin ouviu alguém atrás de si falar.

Quando virou-se para trás, e ver quem havia falado aquilo, notou que uma outra mulher, assim como Rin, mantinha-se na forma de espírito.

- Quem é você? - Rin perguntou curiosa ao saber que existiam outras como ela.

- Sou a mesma coisa que vocês. - a mulher que mais parecia uma pequena menina de cabelos brancos olhava friamente a cena que se passava com a explosão do carro.

- Vocês? - foi só então, que olhando na sua volta, notou vários outros como as duas - Ué? Mas o que houve aqui? - e quando olhou de novo para a outra, esta já não estava mais ali - Que estranho. Porque será que ela segurava um espelho? - perguntou-se, dando de ombros logo em seguida e voltando sua atenção a cena inicial.

A estranha forma de energia aproximou-se do carro acidentado e parou frente a um dos espíritos que havia nele. Tudo ficou em silêncio com exceção dos seres humanos vivos que tentavam ajudar os corpos, já sem vida, do carro. Aquele estranho ser simplesmente abraçara o outro espírito, mas o que Rin não esperava era ouvir um grito agudo em desespero.

Todos os espíritos presentes agitaram-se e começaram a fugir, correr, teleportar, não sabia o porque, mas parecia que não era algo bom. Com toda a bagunça que se desenrolava, os espíritos acabaram chamando a atenção do que parecia ser o predador. A pessoa que ele estava abraçando? Simplesmente sumiu numa nova explosão.

Rin estremeceu, os olhos negros daquela criatura observavam sedentos a alma da mulher e ela sentiu medo, tentou se mexer, mas estava paralisada, pedir ajuda não era possível, pois não havia alguém que pudesse salva-la.

- Sesshy! – ela pensou quando a criatura se aproximou – Sesshy! – estava tão próxima dela que fazia sua energia vibrar em medo – Tasukete!!! – ela gritou por socorro.

Uma flecha passou entre Rin e o outro e como se houvesse criado uma barreira, o ambiente simplesmente esquentou.

- ... – olhando para saber quem a salvou notou a pose altiva de Kikyou, parada segurando seu arco, Rin sorriu – Kikyou-sama.

A mulher possuía um olhar fixo no estranho, posicionou o arco, embora não houvesse flecha linhas luminosas começaram a desenhar o ar na forma da arma desejada. Mirou e soltou o nada, mas uma flecha aparecera cortando ar, uma luz azul celeste cercava a arma até atingir seu alvo diretamente no peito.

A criatura tocou o local atingido e por um momento Rin jurava tê-lo visto sorrir até o instante em que a luz da flecha expandiu e aquela energia enegrecida simplesmente sumir desmanchando-se em vários pontos luminosos azulados.

- Pra' onde ele foi? – Rin perguntou se aproximando de Kikyou que fazia seu arco desaparecer da mesma forma que a flecha havia surgido.

- No momento isto não diz respeito a você. – a shinigami falou olhando Rin – Ele a tocou?

- Não. Mas... – a mulher piscou querendo abordar a shinigami, mas era difícil quando se deparava com a versão feminina de Sesshoumaru - ... o que era aquilo?

- "Aquilo"... – Kikyou começou ressaltando bem a palavra que Rin utilizou para definir a criatura - ... nada mais era do que alguém que se negou a ir conosco.

- Então era um...

- Sim. Era a alma de um humano que se negou à morte. – Kikyou olhou o lugar em que deveria estar a outra alma – Quando se negam ficam vagando pela Terra, ninguém os escuta, ninguém os vê, com o tempo se cria a raiva e no fim tornar-se-á isto.

Rin pôs suas mãos pressionando o peito, não queria se tornar aquilo, mas só em pensar em abandoná-los a fazia se sentir tão mal, entretanto não poderia se lamentar, ao menos ganhara uma nova chance.

- Posso voltar para eles? – ela perguntou sorrindo a shinigami, algo que foi confirmado com um balançar da cabeça da outra – Domo arigatou por me salvar, Kikyou-sama.

Mas nada fora respondido pela ceifadora até o momento em que Rin sumira.

- - -

Uma gota de suor se formou em sua testa, escorreu rapidamente deixando uma trilha salgada por sua bochecha alva até ficar "presa" em seu queixo e soltar-se caindo no tatame. E mais uma vez chutou o saco de areia, depois lhe deu um soco e mais outro, mais outro e mais outro.

- Sesshoumaru. – ouvira chamarem seu nome, mas simplesmente ignorara, aquelas horas que estavam ali socando ainda não eram suficientes – Chega!!! – Toutousai ordenou segurando o pulso do homem de olhos dourados.

- Largue-me, Toutousai ou eu irei...

- Irá o que, Sesshoumaru? Pensa que está falando com quem seu moleque? – Toutousai estreitou seus olhos, ato que Sesshoumaru imitou, só que de certa forma mais apavorante – Olhe para isto, Sesshoumaru. – o mais velho levantou o pulso de Sesshoumaru para que o mesmo pudesse ver as juntas de seus dedos sangrarem de tanto bater no saco de areia.

Apenas o silêncio.

- Está na hora de começar a se recuperar, meu filho. – Toutousai suavizou a expressão largando o pulso de seu pupilo.

- Não sei mais o que fazer. – Sesshoumaru falou olhando algum ponto acima da cabeça de Toutousai.

- Você a ama? – perguntou o velho.

- ... – apenas confirmou com um balançar de cabeça.

- Então a ame da forma que sempre a amou. – Toutousai terminou virando suas costas e voltando aos tatames principais para ensinar aos mais jovens.

O homem permanecia parado no mesmo local lembrando e relembrando as palavras daquele maldito velho que se atrevia a desafia-lo, foi só então que sentiu uma calmaria passar por seu corpo, parecia relaxar completamente, era daquilo que estava precisando, era daquele torpor que estava em busca e, por fim, suspirou fechando os olhos e os abrindo.

- Sesshy! – ela o viu, mas sua atenção foi chamada para as mãos machucadas – Meu Deus, Sesshy. – foi quando ela o viu relaxar, se acalmar, suspirando tranquilamente e fechando os olhos, nisto ela ficou a observa-lo, era tão lindo... tão divino.

Com a pose de alguém da família real, ele virou-se e caminhou, pegando suas chaves no alto da mesa e saindo da academia sem se importar com os vários olhares que havia sobre si, sendo seguido por Rin que queria estar acompanhando-o. Ele pôs as mãos feridas dentro dos bolsos da calça de moletom e continuou a caminhar, havia estacionado o carro longe.

Era engraçado a forma que ela o observava. Detinha-se tanto em suas feições, seu nariz que ela vivia mordendo, para a indignação dele, o olho direito que se atrevia a beijar quando o pegava desatento, o que era algo difícil, a bochecha alva que gostava de morder até o marido segurar a ela e poder retrucar da mesma forma.

- - -

- Sesshy. – ela pulou na cama ao lado dele se encolhendo no peito definido do marido.

- Sim? – ele perguntou aninhando-a junto de si e a envolvendo no edredom devido ao frio que a mulher sentia naquela época.

- Estou feliz. – ela disse sorrindo para o teto.

- Também estou. – ele falou dando um meio sorriso, enquanto a observava.

- Que tal colocarmos um painel de estrelas no teto? – ela comentou apontando para o teto do quarto.

- Hmm... – ele olhou para o teto e depois voltou a olha-la – Tenho "coisas" mais importantes para apreciar. – ele concluiu a puxando para cima de si.

- - -

Foi lembrando disso que ela sorriu ainda o observando, mas foi olhando para o lado que vira várias mulheres olharem, não, melhor, secarem seu marido, o que a fez inflar o peito e fazer bico.

- Limpem a baba suas "atoas". – Rin disse como se elas pudessem ouvi-la.

- Sesshoumaru? – alguém o chamou fazendo Rin virar o rosto para o outro lado e se deparar com alguém que, simplesmente a deixava insegura.

- Kagura, a quanto tempo. – Sesshoumaru falou normalmente.

- Como tem estado? – perguntou a mulher lhe sorrindo.

- Estou bem. – monólogos eram as únicas respostas que conseguia dar a qualquer um nos últimos meses.

- Soube que está sozinho. – ela o abordou.

- Oras... – Rin começou a fechar as mãos em punho, hábito adquirido de seu marido, ao tentar conter a raiva.

- Soube errado então. – Sesshoumaru a cortou e simplesmente começou a andar.

- Oh! Desculpe-me, Sesshoumaru. Não era minha intenção. Eu realmente só pensava que...

- Então não sabe que Rin está em coma? – perguntou o homem virando-se a ela como se estivesse prestes a 'estourar' de novo.

Kagura estagnou, sua pele arrepiou-se ao ouvir o que Sesshoumaru havia dito.

- E..eu não sabia. – e o que ela havia falado foi tão sincero que até o fez suavizar a expressão.

- Tsc... deixe pra lá. – ele deu de ombros.

- Lembro-me a forma que ambos se olhavam. Achava muito lindo o romance de vocês. – Kagura falou tentando se redimir.

- É o que dizem.

- Bem... Tenho que ir, Sesshoumaru. – a mulher de olhos avermelhados sorriu mais uma vez – Se precisar de algum amigo para conversar, estarei disponível. – ela piscou dando ao homem de olhos âmbares um cartão com seu telefone – Até mais. – elegantemente Kagura se virou e saiu caminhando de forma rebolante.

Estava claro que Rin estava ciumenta, mais do que isso, encontrava-se cheia de raiva, mas... já estava em coma e iria morrer, era seu dever deixar seu marido e filho continuarem suas vidas, por isso apenas continuaria a participar da rotina deles até quando lhe chamassem para aonde quer que fosse.

- - -

- Sesshoumaru. Que bom que voltou. – Izayou cumprimentou-lhe cordialmente como sempre fazia – Parece que foi até Toutousai. Algum sucesso dos pobres jovens que tentam encostar em você?

- O que acha? – perguntou Sesshoumaru com um meio sorriso no rosto. O homem olhou para os lados e sentiu falta de algo, ou melhor, alguém – Hakudoushi?

- Brincamos tanto que ele acabou dormindo. – a mulher comentou – Deixamos sorvete para você. – ela foi agilmente até a cozinha, antes que ele protestasse, e voltou com um pequeno recipiente do doce.

Ele observou o recipiente e seguiu o olhar até o sorriso da mãe de coração, a madrasta simplesmente sabia a forma de agrada-lo, quando pequeno soube que iria ter uma segunda mãe não havia lhe agradado, hoje ele iria brigar com o falecido pai se não houvesse casado com a mulher.

- Se demorar muito vai derreter. – a mulher o avisou tirando o estado de transe em que Sesshoumaru se encontrava.

- Claro. – ele concordou retirando as mãos dos bolsos e pegando a guloseima.

- Sesshoumaru, filho. Suas mãos. – a face da mulher se contorceu como se estivesse sentindo a dor que Sesshoumaru não havia sentido.

- Não se preocupe, Izayou, apenas me entendi com o saco de areia. – Izayou era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia falar mais que três palavras numa mesma frase. Sentia-se a vontade com ela, realmente era a mãe que nunca teve, embora, era óbvio que não demonstrava.

- Mas veja isso. – ela falou ignorando completamente o que o enteado disse e subiu as escadas resmungando a forma de como os jovens não cuidam de seus corpos.

Crente de que a madrasta havia aceitado o que falou sobre estar bem, Sesshoumaru apenas se sentou no sofá, degustando o doce que há algum tempo não apreciava. Não era chegado em doces, mas conviver com Rin o fez criar certo gosto, afinal, adorava levar a esposa nas sorveterias para vê-la se lambuzar com a calda de chocolate. Quando pensava que tudo estava calmo Izayou descia as escadas carregando uma pequena malinha branca com uma cruz vermelha no centro.

- Nem tente protestar, mocinho. – ela franziu a testa ao notar que Sesshoumaru iria fazer menção de se levantar para ser contra.

- É isso aí, Izayou-sama. – Rin riu ao ver a cara de contra que Sesshoumaru havia feito por alguns segundos até se conformar.

A mulher começara a cuidar dos ferimentos do enteado, enquanto ele ficava em silêncio olhando o teto. Rin havia se sentado sobre a mesinha de centro que estava bem em frente a Sesshoumaru, um ótimo lugar para que pudesse observá-lo.

- Izayou... – Sesshoumaru a chamou ainda concentrado em algum ponto no teto.

- Sim? – ela perguntou surpresa pelo filho ter começado uma conversa.

- Acredita que ela esteja por aqui? – foi a pergunta dele.

- ... – a mulher permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos e suspirou, continuando a limpar as feridas – Independentemente do que eu falar mudará o que você pensa?

O silêncio dele fora o suficiente para Izayou saber que nada mudaria, continuaram assim até ela acabar e notar que Sesshoumaru havia fechado os olhos e começar a ressonar.

- - -

Ele estava em um local sem imagens, não existiam formas, nem cores, além das dele. Estava tão solitário que nem ao menos conseguia raciocinar sobre o que estava acontecendo. Claro estava dormindo, contudo estava ciente disso. Onde estavam os prédios? As árvores? Ou qualquer outra imagem que deveria iniciar um sonho?

- Rin... – ele pensou fechando seus olhos, pois a mulher era a única que lhe tomava os pensamentos num momento de silêncio e era como se aquele mundo branco girasse envolta dele diversas vezes numa velocidade incalculável - ... Rin.

Seus pensamentos voltaram-se àquela que tanto esperava, pensou em sua voz, em seu rosto, em seu corpo....

- Sesshy. – ela o viu virar-se subitamente surpreso.

- Rin. – Sesshoumaru deu passos a frente e estagnou balançando a cabeça para os lados num modo de tentar se desiludir – Apenas um sonho.

- Não, Sesshy. – ela foi até o marido tocando-lhe a face – Sou eu. – falou com a voz embargada – Sinto tanto sua falta.

- Rin. – ele iniciou tocando os cabelos da mulher deslizando sua mão até os olhos achocolatados, passando por seu pequeno nariz até chegar a perfeição de seus lábios – É você mesmo?

- Sim. – ela respondeu tocando-lhe os ombros definidos.

- Volte para mim, Rin. – ele disse não se contendo e abraçando-lhe de forma irreconhecível.

- Estou aqui por você. – ela disse fechando os olhos deixando as lágrimas escorrerem, pois eram apenas nos sonhos que lhe permitiam este privilégio, mas a voz suave e melódica foi se perdendo, o branco iluminou-se fazendo com que as cores e formas deles se extinguissem e tudo se resumisse a um grande clarão.

- - -

Abriu seus orbes dourados sendo encarado pelos lilases, notou que havia adormecido no sofá e que, provavelmente, algum tempo depois o filho, já acordado, debruçou-se sobre o joelho do pai fazendo-o sair de seu estranho e enigmático sonho.

- Papai acordou. – Hakudoushi falou sorrindo para o pai.

- Eu disse a você que seu pai não ficaria muito tempo dormindo. – Izayou comentou entrando na sala e observando o olhar de Sesshoumaru fixo no menino – Sesshoumaru?

- Hakudoushi... – Sesshoumaru parou de falar até ter total atenção da criança - ... que tal dormirmos junto de Rin?

Era como se Sesshoumaru houvesse falado as palavras mágicas, os olhos de Hakudoushi brilharam em felicidade e ele rapidamente balançou a cabeça várias vezes para cima e para baixo para apoiar a imprevisível decisão do pai.

Izayou se perguntava o que havia ocorrido ao enteado, estava com um olhar inovador, esperançoso, não iria pergunta-lo agora, mas com certeza iria saber quando a situação fosse apropriada. Ela adiantou-se para a estante cheia de livros e vasculhou os vários nomes que havia ali, retirando um livro com capa enegrecida no final de sua escolha.

- Este... – ela começou observando a capa e passando sua mão sobre o título brilhante - ... Rin iria gostar que contasse a ela.

- ... – Sesshoumaru apenas afirmou com a cabeça, pegando o livro e levantando-se para sair com o filho – Vamos para casa tomar um banho e ir até Rin. – ele virou-se para Izayou quando estava na porta – Agradeço por ter cuidado de Hakudoushi. Boa noite.

- Boa noite meu filho. – ela mais uma vez sorriu e acenou para o neto, ato retribuído de forma agitada até a porta se fechar.

Rin observava cada oscilação de energia, cada palavra, cada sentimento e simplesmente não sabia se sentia-se feliz por Sesshoumaru acreditar nela ou se ficava infeliz por saber que iria partir brevemente, por isso apenas imaginou seu leito no hospital e simplesmente sumiu dali, não deixando de observar que no último segundo Izayou estava olhando na direção em que o espírito estava.

- - -

Hakudoushi entrou correndo no quarto e subiu na cama dando um beijo no rosto da mãe adormecida. Como já estava tarde ele deitou-se ao lado de Rin, abraçando-a de forma que até mesmo a alma da mulher pudesse sentir seu calor.

- Hakudoushi hoje vai dormir com a mamãe. – ele falou no ouvido dela aos sussurros.

- Só tome cuidado para não a machucar, Hakudoushi. – avisou Sesshoumaru entrando no quarto em seguida com uma pequena mala de mão e o livro.

- Ta bom, papai.

Sesshoumaru colocou a mala no lado da poltrona, aproveitando para acender um abajur próximo. Sentou-se no confortável acento, pegando o livro e folheando-o. Ler era uma das paixões de Rin, algo que ele simplesmente admirava e algo que com certeza queria que a mulher não deixasse de fazer, era por isso que leria, para que as palavras não se perdessem no adormecer dela.

Voltou para a capa e disse o título indo para a primeira página. Começou a ler calmamente tentando passar da melhor forma que poderia os sentimentos que aquele romance passava, claro, para Sesshoumaru não era algo fácil, mas naquele momento ele queria acreditar que eram apenas homem e mulher, num momento de lazer.

As horas foram se passando, as páginas se iam e cada vez mais o céu se enegrecia, até apenas sobrar a luz do abajur e um sonolento Sesshoumaru. O homem suspirou marcando a página que havia lido por último, fechando o livro em seguida.

Levantou-se observando mulher e filho, ambos num sono profundo, algo o impulsionou a tocar o cabelo da pequena criança, enquanto beijava a testa da mulher, fato observado por Rin, que se mantinha atenta as palavras no livro que o marido lia para ela.

- Obrigada, Sesshy. – ela agradeceu mesmo sabendo que Sesshoumaru não a ouviria.

- Te amo, pequena. – ele sussurrou no ouvido do corpo inerte da mulher – Quero que acorde logo. – foi seu pedido voltando a poltrona.

Quando fora apagar a luz do abajur ouviu um leve resmungo infantil vindo do filho, ao se mexer na cama junto da mãe. A mão de Sesshoumaru parou a meio caminho do abajur observando a criança.

- Eu também sonho com ela, papai. – a criança disse ainda de olhos fechados colocando os braços envolta do braço da mãe e ficando em silêncio.

O suspiro cansado estendeu-se pelo silencioso quarto, ouvindo-se as sirenes de ambulância lá fora. Então a luz se apagou e ele simplesmente deixou-se abater pelo sono.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**... Continua...**

Aeeeeeeeeeeewwww mais um capítulo para todos vocês, espero realmente que aproveitem.

Vocês não tem idéia de quantas vezes olhei para ele e tive vontade de apaga-lo x.x

Mas mesmo assim, estou aqui entregando mais um capítulo.

Estarei aqui esperando muitas de suas reviewns para poder saber o que estão achando e o que preciso melhorar.

Agradeço as reviewns enviadas a mim: ** Domina Gelidus ***Não posso fazer nada se tudo o que eu havia dito sobre você é verdade u_u e Nooooo ela comprou outro livro x.x Mas não se preocupe já estou postando o segundo. Beijos onee-san n.n*; **Lykah-chan** *Porque eu realmente agradeço sua reviewn e espero que continue sendo de seu agrado*

Beijos minna-san.


	3. Genjitsu

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este fic é dedicado a Samy-san \o/**

**É uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics que já conheci**

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**Quero também desejar uma Boa Páscoa a todos [com muito chocolate, é claro!!!]. **

**Boa leitura.**

**-**

**-**

**Arata na Hajimari**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo III: Genjitsu.**

**-**

**-**

**Sinopse: Você já amou tanto a ponto de esquecer tudo o que há em sua volta? Já amou tanto a ponto de querer fugir de sua realidade? Já amou tanto a ponto de criar esperanças em algo inacreditavel?**

**- - -**

Os raios do sol adentravam as janelas de vidro fazendo a pequena criança, adormecida, franzir a testa, incomodado com a luz, virando-se bruscamente acertando com o pé os tubos que faziam Rin respirar.

- Não, Haku. – Rin estremeceu sentindo sua energia oscilar quando os batimentos diminuíram e os outros aparelhos começaram a bipar fortemente em alerta.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se devido aos barulhos aproximando-se de Rin rapidamente, algo que foi interferido por um grupo de enfermeiros e médicos que entraram trazendo máquinas e medicamentos empurrando-o para se afastar do leito.

- Verifiquem os batimentos e as doses dos medicamentos. Rápido. – Kouga ordenou para que todos agissem, foi olhando para o aparelho de oxigênio que notou estar desligado.

O médico fora rapidamente até o aparelho e colocou os tubos novamente em seu lugar, fazendo com que o abdômen de Rin se mexesse ao respirar "normalmente".

Hakudoushi estava no chão, ao lado do leito da mãe, estava pasmo, estático. Tentou segurar a mão do pai, que o ignorou completamente. Sesshoumaru nada demonstrava, estava totalmente inerte a qualquer movimento ou som que poderia estar em sua volta, seus músculos contraiam-se involuntariamente a grande descarga de adrenalina que teve. A imagem de Kouga apareceu em sua frente, com aquele sorriso cansado que tinha, devido à grande carga de serviço, mas o homem de orbes dourados simplesmente não o enxergava, naquele momento, Sesshoumaru Taishou estava perdido.

- Sesshoumaru, não se...

Kouga simplesmente não pudera continuar, Sesshoumaru simplesmente virara-se e saíra do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando não apenas sua mulher, mas também Hakudoushi que tentou alcançá-lo, contudo o pai já havia sumido.

**- - -**

Com a criança no colo, Kouga pegou com a outra mão o telefone da recepção do hospital e digitou alguns números. No outro lado bipou algumas vezes até atenderem.

_- Alô. – o homem da outra linha parecia meio entediado quando atendeu o aparelho._

- InuYasha? – perguntou Kouga já reconhecendo a voz do amigo.

_- Sim. Quem fala? – InuYasha perguntou bocejando no outro lado da linha, enquanto lia uma grande papelada sobre a mesa._

- Cara de cachorro, como você é lento. – Kouga riu quando ouviu um rosnado do outro lado ao ter falado o velho apelido do amigo de infância.

_- Lobo fedido. O que é que tais aprontando hein? Me" ligando do nada. – já mais animado o homem largara a papelada e ficara mais atento a ligação._

- Acho que temos um problema aqui. – Kouga disse meio sem graça olhando a criança, que havia sido pega por algumas enfermeiras para brincar.

_- Ai ai. Algo de grave com Rin? – perguntou InuYasha tentando adivinhar o que havia ocorrido._

- Acho que um pouco pior. – Kouga começara a contar o que havia acontecido, apenas ouvindo as exclamações de surpresa vinda do outro lado, até por fim suspirar ao terminar de falar.

_- Não acredito que Sesshoumaru perdeu a cabeça, aquele idiota. – InuYasha disse mais para si do que para Kouga. – Estou indo buscar meu sobrinho, Kouga. – ele terminou de falar passando a mão pelos cabelos igualmente prateados, de Sesshoumaru._

- Eu agradeço. Até daqui a pouco, InuYasha.

_- Até._

**- - -**

InuYasha levantou-se afrouxando a gravata e começou a andar na direção da porta. Pelo que o médico havia dito, Sesshoumaru simplesmente sumira, deixando o carro no estacionamento do hospital, a mala que havia levado e, claro, não menos importante, o filho também. _"Maldito bastardo"_, pensou InuYasha com a mão na maçaneta.

Estava tão absorto no assunto que não teve reflexo suficiente quando a porta abriu-se rapidamente adentrando, toda estabanada, uma Kagome feliz.

- Inu, tenho novidades para contar. – ela disse sorrindo enquanto olhava pelo escritório tentando encontrar o noivo – Ué!? Onde está? – ela coçou a cabeça interrogativamente.

- Aqui. – Kagome ouviu a palavra como um rosnado num ranger de dentes.

- ... – ela puxou a porta para si e se deparou com um InuYasha de cara vermelha, devido a pancada da porta e se duvidasse mais alguns segundos sairia fumaça pelas orelhas dele – Isso lá é lugar para se esconder?

- Kagome. – InuYasha esfregou o nariz certificando-se de que ainda existia um ali – Estamos com problemas. Sesshoumaru sumiu e deixou Hakudoushi sozinho no hospital.

- Mas... o que?! – os olhos azuis celestes da mulher se arregalaram em espanto com o que InuYasha havia dito – Tem certeza que é Sesshoumaru, seu irmão?

- Sim. Kouga me ligou avisando. Hakudoushi está com ele, só não pôde trazê-lo, pois está de plantão. – agora InuYasha olhou para sua noiva notando o quão linda era, não importava quantas vezes olhava para àquelas bochechas rosadas e seus lábios de perfeição, simplesmente a mulher de longas madeixas negras o fazia delirar todos os momentos em que colocava seus olhos nela – Já disse que está linda hoje?

- Sabe que não me importo de ouvir isto sempre né?! – ela retrucou sorrindo sem jeito.

- Que bom, pois nunca irei cansar de falar. – ele disse dando meio sorriso enquanto botava as duas mãos atrás da nuca para a apoiar – Mas enfim, tenho que ir arrumar as besteiras que Sesshoumaru fez. Quer ir comigo?

- Sim. – ela comentou ajeitando a bolsa e o acompanhando – Quem diria que um dia você seria o certo da cabeça.

- ... – InuYasha apenas estreitou os olhos com o comentário dela, as vezes Kagome simplesmente era tão insensível com ele – Féh!!

Enquanto dirigiam para o hospital conversavam a forma como o que acontecia com Rin afetava diretamente Sesshoumaru. Ficara claro aos dois que se a esposa morresse parte do meio-irmão se esvairia também e era isto que começavam a temer.

- Inu, o que acha que Sesshoumaru vai fazer se Rin não se recuperar? – perguntou Kagome olhando a rua.

- Sinceramente? Nunca vi Sesshoumaru perder o controle da situação. Desde quando éramos pequenos ele já era o egocêntrico e chato que até hoje é, mas realmente não faço a mínima idéia do que possa acontecer. – InuYasha respondeu ligando a seta da direita para logo em seguida fazer a curva já avistando o hospital logo a frente.

- Espero que Rin acorde logo, precisa colocar Sesshoumaru nos eixos.

- É... eu quem o diga. – InuYasha sorriu, mas não de uma forma feliz, estava preocupado com o irmão e o que poderia acontecer de agora em diante.

**- - -**

Quando passaram pela porta automática do hospital viram Hakudoushi rindo divertidamente com Izayou sendo observados por Kouga, este último estava sentado apoiando os braços nos joelhos, enquanto ria com as gostosas risadas do menino.

- Mãe?! – InuYasha questionou ao vê-la – Que faz aqui?

- Oras, meu filho, não faça perguntas como esta. Vim pegar Hakudoushi. – a mulher sorriu pegando a mão do neto e se levantando – Kouga fez a gentileza de me avisar sobre o que havia ocorrido. Como você sabe, sua mãe não teria coragem de ficar em casa.

- Entendo. – InuYasha concordou. Em seguida cumprimentou Kouga, que logo se levantou para cumprimentar o amigo – Como vai, Kouga?

- Um pouco atarefado, mas retirando isso tudo esta correndo perfeitamente. – Kouga respondeu apertando a mão de InuYasha – E você, meu amigo?

- Com a situação de Rin e Sesshoumaru acredito que um pouco agoniado.

- Eu entendo isso. – ao terminar de falar Kouga escuta um chamado de emergência para uma cirurgia – É me parece que os meus momentos de sossego acabaram. – sorriu coçando a nuca, hábito que tanto o médico quanto InuYasha acabaram pegando um do outro.

- Boa sorte com os ossos, lobo fedido. – InuYasha zombou do amigo que havia decidido medicina ao invés do curso de direito.

- Antes isso do que ficar cheirando papéis. – Kouga retrucou já se virando para se retirar – Tchau, Kagome. Izayou-sama foi um prazer revê-la. – e em segundos ele já havia adentrado as portas do hospital.

Izayou e Hakudoushi se juntaram a InuYasha e Kagome e os quatro foram até o carro da mais velha para conversarem sobre o que iriam fazer, ou pelo menos esta era a intenção inicial.

- Mãe, a senhora dirige? – InuYasha perguntou ao se sentar no banco do passageiro do carro de Izayou totalmente surpreso.

- Meu filho, sou velha, mas ainda estou em minha plena sanidade mental. – ela respondeu ajeitando-se no banco do motorista – Bem que prefiro Jyaken dirigindo, mas ele estava de folga hoje.

- Verdade. – InuYasha olhou pelo parabrisa e suspirou – O que faremos com Sesshoumaru?

- Acredito que devemos, primeiro, acha-lo não? – opinou Kagome do banco de trás com Hakudoushi no colo.

- Sim. Kagome está certa. – imediatamente Izayou pegou seu celular e discou o número da casa do enteado. Tocara diversas vezes até ser atendido, podendo ouvir uma voz ofegante do outro lado – Kaede?

_- Senhora, Izayou. – Kaede reconhecera de imediato a voz da outra – Perdoe-me a demora, estava no jardim._

- Não se preocupe, Kaede. Perdoe-me a urgência, mas Sesshoumaru por algum acaso já chegou em casa?

_- Sesshoumaru-sama e o menino Hakudoushi não voltaram desde a noite passada, senhora. Iam passar algum tempo com Rin-chan. – ela respondeu tomando um pouco mais de fôlego, estava velha demais para sair correndo – A senhora precisa de algo?_

- Não minha amiga. Apenas me retorne se caso Sesshoumaru chegar, pode ser? – perguntou Izayou com certo tom de preocupação.

_- Claro, senhora. – era óbvio que Kaede notara que havia acontecido algo, trabalhava há anos com a família – Aconteceu algo, Izayou-sama?_

- Parece-me que Sesshoumaru está precisando de alguém para faze-lo sair do poço. – respondeu Izayou com um sorriso triste.

_- Entendo. – claro que Kaede sabia à que se referia – Se ele aparecer ligarei para a senhora._

- Agradeço Kaede. Até logo. – Izayou se despediu.

_- Até mais, senhora._

Balançando a cabeça para os lados Izayou fechara seu celular e olhava para InuYasha em tom de desespero.

- Vamos encontrar ele, mãe. – InuYasha a incentivou – Irei procura-lo nos pontos que ia com Rin e depois vejo entradas em hotéis. Você e Hakudoushi vão para sua casa. O que acha, Haku? Passar um tempo comendo sorvete da vovó?

- Onde ta o papai? – perguntou o menino que nada entendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele foi chamado para uma reunião de emergência, Haku. – Kagome se adiantou sorrindo para o menino.

- Hakudoushi vai ficar com a vovó, então? – o menino inclinou a cabeça para o lado acreditando no que Kagome havia dito.

- Você gostou da idéia? – Izayou virou-se no banco dianteiro para poder olhar o neto nos olhos.

- Sim, Hakudoushi gostou. - o menino sorriu mostrando os dentinhos de leite para a avó.

Depois disso InuYasha e Kagome despediram-se de Izayou e foram para o outro carro, enquanto a mais velha seguia com o neto para a própria casa esperando notícias.

**- - -**

Após o anoitecer InuYasha aparecera na casa da mãe, simplesmente cortara seu coração ao ter que dizer que não achou o meio-irmão quando Izayou abaixou a cabeça fungando ao tentar esconder a preocupação.

- Sesshoumaru não é burro, mãe. Só deve estar tentando se acalmar. – InuYasha sentou-se ao lado da mais velha abrançando-a.

Ficaram ali, no sofá bege, Hakudoushi dormia no quarto da avó, mas como uma mãe preocupada ela simplesmente não conseguira sair do lado do telefone para o caso do enteado ligar.

O dia amanheceu e InuYasha abre seus orbes dourados até um bocejo vim para o fazer se espreguiçar longamente, esticando bem os braços. Olhou para o lado e viu Izayou adormecida, no mesmo lugar em que haviam ficado na noite anterior. O filho não pôde evitar de passar a mão sobre os cabelos negros com alguns fios brancos da mãe.

- Ah! Sesshoumaru, se você não aparecer teremos sérios problemas. – disse InuYasha para si mesmo.

Como se as "preces" do meio-irmão houvesse se realizado o telefone soara forte e rapidamente num "trim-trim" agitado. Por reflexo Izayou ergue sua cabeça e antes mesmo de InuYasha poder atender ela já se encontrava com o aparelho em mãos.

- Sesshoumaru, filho? – perguntou ela ao atender.

_- Senhora Izayou. – ouviu-se a voz aflita da governanta da casa do enteado falando aos sussurros do outro lado da linha._

- O que houve, Kaede? – Izayou perguntou em espanto ao tom da outra.

_- Sesshoumaru. _

- O que tem ele, mulher? Aconteceu algo? – passou a mão nos olhos agora que estava completamente acordada e atenta.

_- Entrei no quarto do menino Sesshoumaru e lá estava ele. – a mulher respirou profundamente – Ninguém o viu entrar, senhora. Mais parecia um fantasma dentro do quarto. Está com todas as janelas e cortinas fechadas. Está tudo escuro._

- Kami-sama. E ele lhe falou algo? – perguntou aflita.

_- Nada, senhora. – respondeu Kaede ainda aos sussurros._

- Estamos indo até aí. Não permita que ele saía. – Izayou terminou desligando rapidamente o telefone e olhando para InuYasha aturdida – Estava em casa.

- Vamos então, mãe. – InuYasha já estava se preparando para sair.

- Deixe-me arrumar o Hakudoushi. – a mulher saíra correndo escadas acima para acordar o neto.

**- - -**

Quando chegaram, Kagome estava esperando junto de Kaede. InuYasha havia ligado à noiva, que mora a alguns quarteirões dali no Templo Higurashi, para que pudesse ajudar com Hakudoushi, enquanto a mãe e ele tentavam falar com Sesshoumaru.

- Tentei falar com ele, mas parece que está em outro mundo. – Kaede iniciou o que havia ocorrido detalhando a forma decadente em que o enteado estava.

- Vamos tentar falar com ele. – InuYasha se pronunciou já entrando na casa.

- Cuidarei de Hakudoushi. – Kagome falou quando viu a criança sair do carro.

- Ficarei aqui com você. – falou Kaede – Isto é entre eles. – terminou olhando Izayou entrar junto do filho e irem subir as escadas.

**- - -**

Ambos subiam as escadas em silêncio, apenas ouvindo o barulho que seus sapatos faziam em atrito com os degraus. Começaram a andar em direção ao quarto e para Izayou aquilo simplesmente fez seu coração apertar, não sabia o que fez isto, mas estava tão temente ao que poderia acontecer.

Izayou abriu a porta olhando para dentro do quarto e simplesmente a visão parecia lhe fazer temer.

As janelas estavam fechadas e as cortinas também, havia uma escuridão meio fúnebre ali, não apenas pelo fato de não haver luz, mas pela forma que encontrou o enteado. Ele estava sentado na poltrona, o cotovelo sobre o apoio, enquanto seu rosto se apoiava na mão, seu rosto estava impecavelmente sério, contudo as olheiras o denunciava da noite mal dormida e parecia olhar algum ponto perdido no pé da grande cama de casal.

- Sesshoumaru? – Izayou entrou no quarto sendo seguida de InuYasha que esboçou igualmente uma cara de espanto, afinal o meio-irmão nunca ficara daquela forma nem quando o pai havia falecido – Filho?

Silêncio.

- Meu amor. – a mulher abaixara-se um pouco tocando os cabelos prateados tentando algum contato visual, algo totalmente em vão – Olhe para mim, meu bem.

O meio irmão observava Sesshoumaru, o mais velho sempre fora de suprimir sentimentos, por isso apreciava o silêncio quando algo que não era de seu agrado acontecia. Algo que Izayou não havia notado, e InuYasha esperava que não notasse, era a forma de como o músculo do irmão se contraía, aquilo era estranho. Parecia que Sesshoumaru havia, simplesmente, surtado e o corpo não agüentava mais o que a mente havia suportado por tanto tempo.

- Rin não gostaria de vê-lo assim, Sesshy. – Izayou tentou aborda-lo desta forma.

Por alguns momentos, ao ouvir a pronúncia do nome de Rin, Sesshoumaru esboçou a reação de fechar os olhos e massagear a área entre os olhos, pelo menos era um início, ou pelo menos era o que Izayou pensava, até o enteado simplesmente voltar a sua anterior inércia.

InuYasha viu a mãe estremecer quando, ao tocar o braço de Sesshoumaru, sentiu os espasmos de seus músculos fazendo-a arquear as sobrancelhas. Ela baixou os olhos e o mais novo ouviu o fungar baixo da mãe. Izayou tentava controlar o nó que havia criado na garganta deixando uma lágrima escorrer e manchar a calça do filho.

- Sesshoumaru!!!! – InuYasha alterou sua voz da porta, algo que foi ouvido por toda a casa.

**- - -**

- Venha, Haku. – chamou Kagome acenando para a pequena criança – Eu empurro você no balanço.

- Hai, Kagome-sama. – o pequeno menino saiu correndo na direção da mulher, enquanto Kaede o seguia calmamente com os braços cruzados.

O menino sentou-se sobre o acento e segurou-se nas cordas, que estavam amarradas em fortes galhos de uma grande árvore no jardim, enquanto Kagome o empurrava levemente para o balanço ir e voltar.

- Está gostando, Haku? – perguntou Kagome, sorrindo, quando viu a criança fechar os olhos sentindo o vento tocar-lhe a pele alva e fazer seus cabelos prateados mexerem-se, nem parecia ter cinco anos.

- Sim, Kagome-sama. – o pequeno respondeu rindo pelo fato de estar indo tão alto – Mamãe uma vez disse pro Hakudoushi que se fecharmos os olhos enquanto estamos no balanço podemos sentir o céu.

- Ah é? E você está sentindo? – perguntou a mulher que sorriu ao ver o menino balançar a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Sesshoumaru!!!!! - Kagome ouviu a voz de InuYasha se estender por todo o jardim fazendo-a virar o rosto na direção da voz.

Antes mesmo de qualquer desastre acontecesse Kagome olhou urgentemente para Kaede, que entendeu seu pedido e ocupou seu lugar empurrando Hakudoushi no balanço, enquanto a mulher de madeixas negras corria para dentro de casa, subindo os degraus de dois em dois, ela sabia, sabia perfeitamente que InuYasha poderia sair da calmaria para a violência num piscar de olhos.

Adentrou o quarto rapidamente a ponto de ver o noivo atirar-se contra Sesshoumaru, que se mantinha na poltrona.

- Qual o seu problema? – InuYasha segurou o irmão pela gola da camisa forçando-o se erguer da poltrona – Responda, maldito! – InuYasha simplesmente desferiu um soco na boca de Sesshoumaru e o mais velho simplesmente ficara com o rosto voltado na direção que havia recebido o golpe, enquanto um filete de sangue lhe escorria no local atingido.

InuYasha ficou por alguns segundos aturdido, Sesshoumaru nunca recebera um golpe dele sem revidar ou sem nem ao menos desviar, era por isso que o irmão era o melhor na academia de Toutousai, enquanto o outro simplesmente era o único que conseguia se manter algum tempo lutando com o homem que agora estava a sua frente, era sempre o mais velho que o vencia nos torneios e nos treinos.

- Eu vou ter que socar sua cara para acordar? – InuYasha voltou ao normal voltando a segurar o irmão mais uma vez.

- Saía daqui, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez havia dado sinal de vida segurando o meio-irmão igualmente pela gola e o empurrando para trás, fazendo o mais novo bater contra o guarda-roupa – Saíam. Todos. – o mais velho voltou a frieza e impassibilidade que sempre teve.

- Oras, seu... – InuYasha se recompôs e mais uma vez partiria para cima de Sesshoumaru.

- Não, InuYasha. – Kagome o segurou pelo ombro fazendo-o parar – Já chega. Ele não nos quer aqui. Tem direito ao espaço dele.

- Mas não tem o direito de fazer nossa mãe sofrer. Muito menos Hakudoushi, seu idiota. – InuYasha falou apontando para Sesshoumaru, enquanto Kagome e Izayou continuavam a segura-lo.

- Deu meu filho. Deixe seu irmão descansar. Será melhor assim. – Izayou olhou para Sesshoumaru e sorriu – Pense melhor, meu filho. Se não se importar ficarei aqui por hoje. – ela e Kagome foram empurrando InuYasha para fora do quarto, enquanto a mais velha observava Sesshoumaru voltar ao seu lugar na poltrona passando a mão no canto da boca, para tirar o excesso de sangue.

**- - -**

Rin estava sentada sobre a cama, os lábios se mantinham entreabertos. Ele, Sesshoumaru, Taishou Sesshoumaru, acabara de alterar a voz. Não era uma novidade as constantes brigas com o meio-irmão, mas... até mesmo Izayou acabara sendo envolvida. Eram poucas as vezes que ela se lembrava do marido enfurecido e isso simplesmente a fazia estremecer.

- Humanos são estranhos. – Kikyou falou ficando ao lado de Rin, quando a outra virou-se surpresa pela vinda da shinigami.

- Sentir raiva não me ajuda, não é? – perguntou Rin voltando a olhar para Sesshoumaru.

- Nem um pouco. – a ceifadora respondeu vendo a outra suspirar, um ato desnecessário na visão de Kikyou.

- Por que amá-lo? – foi a pergunta que surpreendeu Rin – A energia dele é tão fria e vazia, não compreendo o que sente por ele.

- Não sei lhe explicar. – Rin comentou voltando seus olhos para o teto, enquanto coçava a nuca pensativa com a pergunta.

- Porque falar de oscilações de energia tornar-se-ia tão inexplicável? – Kikyou olhou Sesshoumaru, parecia mais com uma estátua de mármore do que com um ser humano.

- Sentimentos não se explicam, eles são sentidos. – Rin falou sonhadoramente tocando o peito aonde deveria estar seu coração, mas algo a intrigou fazendo a mulher olhar para a shinigami – Kikyou-sama não sente?

- E deveria?

- ... – Rin levantou-se e olhou para Sesshoumaru, fechou os olhos e abriu os braços – Porque amá-lo é sentir-me viva. – baixou os braços e deu um longo suspiro - É espera-lo na sacada, enquanto anoitece para sentir seu calor. Sentir as várias borboletas na barriga em seu toque. – ela olhou para Kikyou tão ternamente, mas a ceifadora poderia apenas olhava-a de forma vazia, como se nada estivesse entendendo – É saber que independente do momento ele estará lá. Não o amar é simplesmente impossível. – ela terminou, mas logo em seguida seu corpo se encolheu, uma forte dor havia lhe tomado, como se estivessem drenando a energia – Está doendo, Kikyou-sama.

A ceifadora andou até Rin e a observou por alguns instantes.

- Seu tempo está se esgotando, Rin. – a shinigami lhe avisou.

Ao receber a notícia Rin olhou a outra em desespero. Como abandonaria seu marido e filho num momento como este?

- Agora? – Rin perguntou atordoada, enquanto a dor, aos poucos, ia amenizando.

- Não. Este fora apenas um aviso. – Kikyou falou começando a andar na direção da parede.

- Quando irei embora? – perguntou Rin.

- Você sentirá o momento. – foi a última coisa que Kikyou lhe disse antes de sumir deixando uma Rin muito entristecida para trás.

**- - -**

O dia passou e terminou rápido. A família Taishou ficara na casa do filho mais velho para tentar reanima-lo, algo que simplesmente não ocorrera. Hakudoushi perguntara do pai, mas nada lhe foi respondido e ele se rendeu ao sono, mais uma vez sobre o sofá.

Izayou tentara levar o neto para o quarto, mas toda vez que o fazia Hakudoushi acordava e dizia que esperaria o papai chegar do trabalho. Vencida a mulher se entregou ao sono junto do neto. InuYasha decidira por fim dormir em um dos quartos de hóspedes, não queria deixar a mãe sozinha, enquanto Kagome retornara para casa

No meio da noite tudo parecia estar calmo. Rin saíra de perto do filho para ir observar Sesshoumaru que nem ao menos pregava os olhos em mais uma noite. Sabendo como o marido era deveria estar cogitando algo de como passaria por isto, mas o que quer que estivesse pensando, a mulher não fazia a mínima idéia.

**- - -**

Hakudoushi abriu os olhos lilases, esfregou-os com a pequena mão e sentou-se, observando Izayou adormecida ao seu lado. O menino saíra do sofá e começara a andar, o pai não havia chegado ainda, no pensar dele, Sesshoumaru provavelmente estivera num exaustivo dia, então, não esperaria no sofá, iria para o jardim espera-lo, como sempre fazia quando sua mãe estava acordada.

A criança passara pelo hall, atravessando a cozinha e saindo pela porta de trás, com acesso ao jardim. Caminhou tranquilamente até se sentar sobre a grana e olhar as estrelas brilhantes no céu.

- Mamãe, volta para nós. – o menino pediu as estrelas, sentindo a brisa mexendo-lhe o cabelo.

Passaram-se alguns minutos e o sono começava a persuadi-lo para fechar seus olhos, mas aqueles orbes lilases não queriam ser vencidos pelo sono agora. Por isso pegara sua bola para brincar. Ficava chutando-a de um lado para o outro e rindo brincalhonamente, enquanto a via quicar e saltar alto. Empolgado com sua brincadeira, escondido de todos, ele acabara chutando a bola forte demais a fazendo bater na árvore que tinha seu balanço e ricochetear para próximo da piscina.

Parara frente a cerca de proteção observando a bola próximo a borda da piscina. Piscara relembrando que a mãe havia lhe avisado que nunca poderia chegar perto da piscina sem ter alguém junto dele, mas o brinquedo nem havia caído na água, qual problema teria em ir pega-la?

Com alguma dificuldade ele abrira a cerca de acesso ao local que estava sua bola e andara calmamente. Agora que notava, no escuro aquele lugar parecia bem mais assombroso. Por isso apenas se focara em pegar a bola e voltar para casa, quando se aproximou de seu objeto de atenção, sem querer, seu pé acertara a esfera plástica fazendo-a cair sobre a superfície da água.

- Não. Volte aqui, bolinha. – a criança falara fazendo bico quando a viu fazer várias ondinhas na piscina ao tocar sua superfície.

Com medo de descobrirem que havia transgredido uma das regras da casa, Hakudoushi não queria deixar provas que estivera ali próximo, a bola estava tão perto da borda tentaria uma vez, se não conseguisse iria para dentro da casa e tudo estaria bem, quando o pai chegasse contaria o que havia acontecido e foi pensando nisso que o menino se ajoelhou sobre a superfície azulada de fibra e esticou o bracinho, enquanto se apoiava com o outro. Seus dedinhos rasparam na textura de seu brinquedo, mas não conseguia segura-lo, inclinou suas costas um pouco mais para frente e a mão que se apoiava na borda escorregara fazendo-o cair na água gelada.

**- - -**

Rin estava agoniada. Algo estava a deixando agitada, sentia algo dentro de si arder alertando-a, mas não fazia a mínima idéia do que seria. Andou pelo quarto chegando até a janela de vidro, observar o jardim que tanto cuidara lhe faria bem, contudo não fará o lugar que amava que a fez arregalar seus olhos.

- Hakudoushi. – ela pronunciou o nome do filho aos sussurros quando o viu se debruçar na piscina, aquilo era ruim, muito ruim, na visão de Rin.

Ela chegara até a piscina, mas no instante seguinte o filho caíra fazendo seu corpo mais uma vez estremecer, tinha medo, medo de perdê-lo.

- Não. Hakudoushi. – ela falou alto entrando na piscina, mas não se molhava e a água muito menos se movia ao se mexer no local para tentar amparar o filho.

- Não!!! Não!!! Não!!! – ela agonizava enquanto via o filho se debater na água, descendo e subindo entre um engasgar e outro. – Alguém. – ela gritou tentando tocar o filho para o manter fora de perigo, mas sua mão apenas ficava o atravessando.

Hakudoushi lutava persistentemente lutar, mas suas mãos apenas o faziam se afastar da borda. Abrira a boca para pedir socorro, mas a água aproveitou-se para adentrar e sufoca-lo.

"_Mamãe." – a criança pensou enquanto sentia descer._

- Pap... – tentou falar quando voltou a superfície tentando aclamar o socorro do pai.

Então seus braços e pernas começaram a pesar, nem ao menos seus olhos permitiam-no enxergar direito, foi onde apenas se rendeu deixando seu corpo afundar inconsciente.

Seu filho estava morrendo na sua frente. Seu filho estava perdendo a vida e ela simplesmente nada poderia fazer. Seu corpo tremia, sua mente entrava em desespero.

- Não!! Não!!! – ela fechara os olhos balançando a cabeça para os lados em angústia – Não pode. – ela fechara os punhos em raiva fazendo seus dentes trincarem e sem perceber a água movera-se sem mais alguém ter entrado – Não pode! – sua mente gritou fazendo-a segurar o filho e traze-lo a superfície do fundo. – SESSHOUMARU!!! – ela gritou e o vidro da porta quebrar-se em estilhaços.

**- - -**

**... Continua...**

Mais um capítulo para todos. Por mais que eu tenha dito que postaria apenas uma vez por mês, todos os dias estou conseguindo escrever um pouquinho que seja.

Perdoem-me os erros, não tive tempo de corrigi-los. Quando eu o li pensei em mais uma vez apaga-lo, mas não sei se conseguiria escrever outro O_o''

Bem meus agradecimentos aos reviewns:

**Domina Gelidus:** Onee-san, não brigue com eu, please!!! Não tive tempo de "corrégir!!!". Nossa, eu espero que você goste desse como gostou dos outros =X

Será que vai gostar do que aconteceu com Rin no final desse capítulo? [hoho]

Mas não use seus livros não i.i estou sendo uma boa menina e postando uma vez na semana [snif].

Adoro-te nee-san ^--------------^

Espero que tenha aproveitado muito este capítulo.

**Lykah-chan: **Ixi, nem se preocupe, moça. Entendo o que é uma mãe reclamando das tantas horas que se passa no PC [sofria com isso também].

Aiii fico muito feliz que você goste do modo de escrita e a forma de como estou caminhando com o fic. Uma das questões que mais me preocupavam era passar o que o personagem sentia para quem lesse, espero que ainda esteja dando certo com este capítulo XD

Muitas surpresas ainda estarão por acontecer [hoho] e santo pai o Sesshy descontando a raiva [baba]... errrr... bem... espero realmente que continue apreciando o decorrer deste romance e quero muito agradecer seu reviewn. Adorei mesmo.

Beijos.

**Diinda Neko: **Menina você me descobriu aqui e no Nyah!! XD

Agradeço muito seu reviewn, fico muito grata em saber que a história esteja lhe agradando.

Oh! Só para a alegria e presente de Páscoa to postado o capítulo III XD

Espero que goste moça.

Beijão.

**H. Quinzel: **Que Nick legal o seu. ^-^

Aeeeewwww deixei alguém feliz [HimeRin ta toda boba].

Nossa... Sesshy sonhando... imagine.... ele acordando todo suado e olhando pro lado pra ver se Rin estava bem... nossa gostei da idéia [hoho]

Oxa, os médicos só estão conseguindo estabiliza-la né. Veremos se eles conseguem fazer algo quando a Kikyou disser que a hora chegou [esse momento está quase chegando].

Haku por enquanto mal entende algo, mas mesmo assim sofre com a ausência da mãe, imagine Sesshoumaru dizendo ao menino que a mãe virou uma estrelinha _ tenso isso.

Muito Obrigada por sua reviewn ^----^

É sempre bom receber uma reviewn como a sua para se ter animo.

Boa Páscoa.

Beijão.

**Estou aceitando muitos reviewns para saber o que acharam deste capítulo. Espero que tenham apreciado. Um beijão a todos que leram e comentaram [ou não].**

**=*****

**~Hime Rin.**


	4. Namida

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este fic é dedicado a Samy-san \o/**

**É uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics que já conheci**

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**-**

**-**

**Arata na Hajimari**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo IV: Namida.**

**-**

**-**

**Sinopse: Você já amou tanto a ponto de esquecer tudo o que há em sua volta? Já amou tanto a ponto de querer fugir de sua realidade? Já amou tanto a ponto de criar esperanças em algo inacreditavel?**

**- - -**

Estava cansado, as olheiras deixavam isso claro, suspirou mais uma vez tentando arranjar um motivo para sair daquela maldita poltrona em que estava fazia horas. A imagem de Rin tendo uma parada respiratória, devido ao desligamento da máquina, o fez temer. Quando, por um momento, mesmo que por pouco, sentiu que sua mulher poderia partir, a sensação de perda era como se o fizesse cair em um abismo fundo e escuro do qual não poderia mais voltar e se voltasse parte dele seria deixada para trás.

Tocou o canto da boca atingido pelo irmão mais novo, o local estava inchado e um pouco dolorido. Porém aquilo não o fazia se preocupar demasiadamente. Não desejava ser tão injusto e rude com Izayou, mas não queria, ou melhor, não tinha a mínima vontade de conversar com qualquer pessoa que fosse. Fechou seus orbes dourados, seus ouvidos absorveram o silêncio daquela noite, como estava tudo fechado nem o vento poderia interromper sua análise do local movendo as cortinas.

Tentando ultrapassar os limites de sua audição tentou focar algum barulho, mas provavelmente todos eram barrados pelos vidros das janelas fechadas. Hakudoushi, Izayou e os outros já deveriam estar dormindo, talvez ele devesse fazer o mesmo, contudo o sono não vinha.

- Não!!! Não!!! Não!!! – ele escutava a voz de Rin sussurrar em sua mente – Alguém. – ouviu-a berrar, era isto, estava ficando louco, já chegara ao ponto de ouvi-la falar.

Sesshoumaru era tão cético que simplesmente sua mente negava-se a ouvir. Mas porque se negava? Ele pôs a mão sobre o rosto, tentando focar o som, parecia-lhe que estava se tornando mais intenso.

- Não!!! Não!!!! – ele mais uma vez a ouviu.

- Isso é real? Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru aos sussurros.

- SESSHOUMARU!!!

Ao soar de seu nome o homem simplesmente se erguera, algo em seu corpo encarregou-se de liberar adrenalina fazendo uma corrente elétrica passar por suas veias. Quando ouvira o estilhaçar do vidro já estava no corredor, descendo os degraus de três em três, ouvindo um InuYasha duvidoso saindo do quarto de hóspedes e Izayou no sofá da sala perguntando por Hakudoushi.

Não havia dúvida. Fatos inexplicáveis sempre acontecem. Porque sempre tentar arranjar explicações racionais se nem sempre os fatos permitem isso? E fora passando por cima dos estilhaços que Sesshoumaru saíra da cozinha estando de cara com o jardim.

Seus olhos arregalaram-se. Os músculos agiram mais rápido que a mente e voltara-se a correr na direção da piscina. Via Hakudoushi boiar na piscina, contudo parecia que começava a afundar lentamente.

Preparou-se e saltou mergulhando na piscina fazendo várias ondas moverem-se na superfície. As mãos submersas tocaram as costas de Hakudoushi e o homem de orbes dourados emergia lentamente retirando a criança das mãos de Rin.

Quando Sesshoumaru abrira seus olhos, ao voltar a superfície, seu corpo todo se arrepiou, a imagem de Rin estava ali, era sua mulher ali segurando o filho. Era real.

- Rin. – ele a chamou involuntariamente fazendo-a erguer seus olhos para o homem.

- Sesshy. – o espírito dela começava a se acalmar e sua imagem, ela sentia, começava a sumir – Você me ouviu.

- Eu sempre a ouvirei, pequena. – ele disse vendo-a começar a desaparecer – Estarás conosco?

- ... – ela apenas moveu a cabeça afirmativamente antes de sumir por completo e mover os lábios no que ele entendeu como um "obrigada".

Olhara para a criança, os lábios estavam pálidos igualmente como a pele fria, a respiração era tão fraca que por alguns momentos temera que o filho não respirasse.

- Não!! – ouvira Izayou falar indo na direção dos dois – Precisamos leva-lo ao hospital, Sesshoumaru.

Saíra tão rápido da água que quando se vira já estava pegando a chave do carro que InuYasha lhe trouxera rapidamente. Izayou entrara no banco detrás segurando o neto, enquanto os dois filhos estavam nos bancos da frente. Encharcado, Sesshoumaru, dera a partida, dirigindo rapidamente para o hospital.

Com Hakudoushi nos braços, Sesshoumaru adentrara as portas automáticas do hospital, já reconhecendo o médico da família, que lia alguns prontuários na sala de entrada.

- Sesshoumaru? O que houve? – perguntou o médico quando notara o homem, junto a mãe e o irmão vindo em sua direção em passos largos, trazendo Hakudoushi no colo.

- Onegai, Kouga-kun. – Izayou implorou franzindo seu cenho – Haku caiu na piscina.

Numa ordem rápida de Kouga, macas e enfermeiros apareciam tirando a criança dos braços do pai e o levando, correndo, adentrando as portas do hospital, que Sesshoumaru nem ao menos imaginava aonde dariam.

**- - -**

Esperaram por horas. Tempo o suficiente para até mesmo os grandes cabelos de Sesshoumaru secarem.

Kouga aparecera pelas portas totalmente ativo e enérgico. Utilizava um jaleco branco e por baixo uma roupa azul, também usava uma estranha touca de nuvens na cabeça. Quando se aproximara, todos se levantaram, com exceção de Sesshoumaru que não conseguia parar de olhar a porta, não se movera desde que levaram Hakudoushi, mas ao ver o médico dera um passo a frente.

- Sesshoumaru. Normalmente uma criança pequena não dura mais que 10 a 20 segundos antes de submergir. Ocorrendo a submersão todos os órgãos e tecidos estão em risco de hipoxemia, que é a falta de oxigênio no sangue. **[1] **– iniciou Kouga com sua explicação médica, enquanto os outros prestavam atenção no que dizia – Quanto as conseqüências vai depender do tempo em que ele esteve submerso. Nos exames que foram feitos, aparentemente, ele se encontra bem e saudável, parece que agiram em tempo suficiente, mas há a necessidade de espera-lo acordar e nos dizer o que sente. Assim poderemos analisar com maiores especificações e detalhes.

- Ele está dormindo agora? – perguntou Sesshoumaru.

- Dormirá até amanhã. – respondeu Kouga.

Num suspiro Sesshoumaru deu-lhe as costas, contudo, desta vez, não para deixar o médico falando sozinho e sim para poder pensar um pouco, enquanto andava de um lado a outro, jogando uma mexa de seu cabelo para trás das orelhas.

- Graças a você, Rin. – ele disse a si mesmo, olhando, dessa vez para Izayou – Poderia ficar com Hakudoushi esta noite, Izayou?

- Claro, filho. – a mulher respondeu apreensiva que ele voltasse a sumir – Porque, Sesshoumaru?

- Gostaria de ficar um pouco com Rin, se não houver problemas para você. – ele respondeu calmamente, queria pedir desculpas a mãe, mas arranjaria um momento mais apropriado.

- Oh. Claro. – Izayou animou-se mais uma vez, o filho estaria se recuperando do susto? Esperava que sim.

InuYasha apenas observava, junto de Kouga, Sesshoumaru se afastar indo para os corredores que dariam nos leitos.

- Como ele está? – perguntou Kouga a InuYasha.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – InuYasha explicara o que havia ocorrido no afogamento de Hakudoushi, enquanto Izayou ia para o quarto do neto – A única coisa que sei é que por algum motivo, Sesshoumaru saíra correndo antes mesmo do vidro se quebrar. Talvez tenha visto Hakudoushi pela janela.

- Sim. – Kouga comentou com a mão sobre o queixo como se estivesse ponderando alguma idéia.

- E você simplesmente não se cansa? Toda vez que venho aqui você está. – InuYasha comentou.

- Pensa que vida de médico é boa como a de advogado? – Kouga cutucou InuYasha.

- Por isso que sempre te disse para fazer direito. – novamente InuYasha retrucou se espreguiçando – Que tal um café?

- É. Talvez seja uma boa idéia. – Kouga sorriu indo com InuYasha para a pequena cafeteria que havia próxima do hospital – Você continua um tapado, sabia?

- Oras, seu maldito. – InuYasha rosnou antes de dar um cascudo em Kouga que rapidamente revidou.

**- - -**

Tocou a maçaneta da porta e a abriu calmamente, entrando no quarto e a fechando logo em seguida. Olhou mais uma vez para Rin, contudo desta vez não se reteve na afastada poltrona, sentou-se ao lado da mulher e cuidadosamente colocou suas mãos por baixo dos ombros dela e, prestando muita atenção nos fios e tubos que se ligavam nela, puxou-a para si num abraço.

- Não aceitarei que morra. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela calmamente – Não me importa o que tenha que fazer, apenas acorde, pequena. Lute. – terminou de falar, beijando-lhe a testa e fazendo-a deitar novamente.

- Ah, Sesshy. – Rin o observou e mesmo sem muitas esperanças deu um fraco sorriso, aos poucos estava conseguindo controlar suas emoções – Será que realmente não há uma forma de eu voltar? – ela se perguntara olhando o marido apoiar o rosto nas pernas da mulher e ressonar como não havia feito há muito tempo.

**- - -**

Abrira os olhinhos lilases, olhando o teto, no início tudo estava embaçado, mas aos poucos o foco voltava fazendo-o enxergar melhor. Olhou para um lado e viu Izayou adormecida na poltrona e depois voltou os orbes para o pé da cama e viu seu pai observando-o.

- Papai chegou. – Hakudoushi falou rouco.

- Hakudoushi. – Sesshoumaru chegou mais perto da criança tocando-lhe os cabelos prateados – Deixou-me preocupado.

- Desculpa, papai. Hakudoushi só queria pegar a bola. – ele disse tocando as pontas dos dedos indicadores.

- Não há problema, Hakudoushi. – o pai iniciou dando-lhe um meio sorriso, algo que a criança raramente via – Mas que isso não se repita está bem? Quando quiser se aproximar da piscina chame qualquer pessoa que estiver próxima.

- Sim, papai. – Hakudoushi sorriu movendo a cabeça afirmativamente – Papai?

- Sim? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha ao ver a criança virar a cabeça para o lado.

- Hakudoushi viu a mamãe na piscina. – o menino falou baixinho.

Houve alguns instantes de silêncio em que Sesshoumaru apenas observava a criança agir desajeitadamente.

- Deixe-me lhe contar um segredo. – Sesshoumaru disse inclinando-se para mais perto do filho – Eu também a vi. – ele sussurrou no ouvido da criança e uma pequena risada foi dada.

- Oras. Veja quem está acordado. – Izayou falou alegremente se levantando da poltrona e beijando o filho.

Não se demorou muito e Kouga, junto de InuYasha, adentraram o quarto.

- Meu filho. – Izayou falou olhando para InuYasha – O que está fazendo com esse jaleco?

- Oh. – Kouga que se pronunciara antes de InuYasha – Ele é meu ajudante por hoje.

- Ajudante não, co-piloto. – InuYasha falou pondo as mãos atrás da cabeça.

- Veja quem acordou. – Kouga disse se aproximando da criança – Como se sente, Haku?

- Bem tio Kouga. – a criança respondeu inclinando a cabecinha para o lado.

- Vejamos. – Kouga tirou o estetoscópio colocando uma parte na própria orelha e a outra extremidade no peito da criança – Vamos ver esse coração. – depois de ouvir o coração e o pulmão Kouga tirou o aparelho e sentou-se no pé da cama – Parece-me que você está muito bem.

A criança sorrira e um "Graças a Kami-sama" fora ouvido de Izayou.

- Ele já pode ir para casa, Kouga? – Sesshoumaru perguntou impassível para o médico.

- Claro. Mas alguns cuidados devem ser tomados, está certo? – e Kouga começara a falar dos riscos e da alimentação que Hakudoushi deveria ter, já que havia engolido muita água.

**- - -**

Desde o acidente de Hakudoushi, alguns dias, considerados normais, passaram-se. Sesshoumaru passara a visitar Rin diariamente, sem ter maiores problemas com a mulher. A convivência com o filho tornou-se bem melhor, notara o quão parecido com a esposa Hakudoushi era.

- Papai. – Hakudoushi o chamara, fazendo-o prestar atenção na criança que vinha correndo na sua direção.

Sesshoumaru permanecera em seu silêncio para que o menino continuasse a falar.

- Leva Hakudoushi passear, papai? – Hakudoushi pediu apoiando as mãos nas pernas do pai, enquanto olhava para cima tentando encontrar os orbes dourados do outro.

- Aonde Hakudoushi quer ir? – Sesshoumaru perguntou olhando para a criança.

- Papai não tem que trabalhar? – o menino perguntou com os olhos brilhantes, o pai fazia alguns dias, simplesmente, mudara completamente.

Com tudo o que havia ocorrido Sesshoumaru decidira que o melhor seria pegar umas férias e passar com seu filho e mulher, algo que a criança aceitou de bom grado. O pequeno menino lembrava-se, agora, do momento em que o pai dissera a avó que se afastaria da empresa e como tanto ela, quanto a criança ficaram felizes.

**- - -**

_Os dois tocaram a campainha, Hakudoushi tampava a boca com a mão para segurar o riso, enquanto ficava apertando diversas vezes o botão para ouvir o som tocar. Notaram passos corridos vindo na direção da porta e ela se abrir mostrando uma Izayou bem ofegante._

_- Mas ora essa. – Izayou fingiu estar brava colocando as mãos na cintura – Não podem fazer isso comigo._

_- Desculpa, vovó. – Hakudoushi pediu olhando o quão bonita sua avó era._

_- Sesshoumaru, meu filho. Como é bom vê-lo. – ela disse abrindo a porta para os dois passarem e irem até a sala – Soube por InuYasha que você tirou umas férias._

_- Sim. Achei que seria necessário nesse momento. – Sesshoumaru falou sentando-se no sofá, enquanto Hakudoushi corria para os braços da vó._

_- É bom saber que confia no seu irmão para deixar a empresa ao seu comando. – Izayou sorriu pegando Hakudoushi no colo._

_- Oh! É claro que não confio. – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao que o meio irmão provavelmente teria ficado bravo – Por isso chamei Bokuseno e Myouga. Agradou a eles ter que trabalhar por algum tempo novamente._

_Sesshoumaru olhou para Izayou, vendo a mãe gargalhar. A mais velha inicialmente achava esse modo de os irmãos se tratarem estranho, mas agora sabia que era a única forma de demonstrarem afeto. E ela tinha certeza que quando InuYasha visse os outros dois sócios do falecido InuTaishou ficaria completamente enfurecido com Sesshoumaru. _

**- - -**

Durante os dias que se passaram Rin sentira com mais freqüência a dor que lhe avisava do fim, mas com o tempo acostumara-se esperando saber o momento certo para se despedir. Estavam próximos do Natal e todos pareciam tão felizes.

A mulher seguia o marido e o filho, enquanto Sesshoumaru levava Hakudoushi para comprar os presentes que queria dar, mas mais uma vez a dor lhe atingira, só que desta vez mais forte fazendo-a parar de andar por alguns momentos.

- Só mais um pouco. – a mulher sussurrou para si mesma – Porque simplesmente não posso ficar? – ela perguntou fechando os olhos tentando respirar fundo.

- Porque respira se não é necessário? – Kikyou perguntou-lhe.

- Isso me faz acalmar. – Rin respondeu-lhe, já havia se acostumado com as repentinas aparições da ceifadora.

Apenas o silêncio.

- Kikyou-sama. – Rin a chamou notando a outra lhe olhar – No primeiro dia que estive na Terra assim... – ela se referiu a forma de espírito ao olhar para o próprio corpo feito de energia - ... a hamster da família fez os mesmos gestos que eu quando fiquei na mesma posição em que ela estava.

- E? – Kikyou perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Seria possível fazer isso com humanos? – perguntou Rin olhando diretamente nos olhos de Kikyou.

- Espíritos malignos e demônios possuem corpos sem permissão, mas espíritos como você necessitam da permissão de quem irão possuir. – Kikyou respondeu permanecendo firme com o contato visual.

- E como pedirei permissão se raramente me escutam? – a garota parecia desapontada, a idéia que havia tido aparentemente não daria certo.

- Através dos sonhos. – Kikyou continuou, fazendo Rin lembrar-se do dia em que conseguiu falar com o marido através dos sonhos – Mas... – claro Rin sempre soube que haveria um "mas" - ... somente pessoas com grande poder espiritual é que são capazes de permitir ou não e também as únicas capazes de expulsar um espírito maligno do próprio corpo.

- Como acharei alguém capaz disso? – Rin perguntou mais a si mesma do que a Kikyou, porém a resposta lhe veio assim mesmo.

- Olhe ao redor. Você agora vê o que muitos não vêem. Já deveria saber identificar. – Kikyou respondeu.

Agora que Rin notava, ao olhar para as pessoas que passavam por si diferenciava o tipo de energia que as rodeavam e a quantidade, era incrível a forma que cada energia tomava. Algumas eram claras rodeando o corpo de seus "donos", enquanto outras pareciam agressivas, alastrando-se por algum espaço dependendo da força.

Notava também que em algumas pessoas a quantidade era um pouco maior que as das outras pessoas e que as diferentes energias afetavam-lhe indiretamente. Deveria ser por isso que quando entrava em algum lugar em que os humores não andavam bem acabava ficando ruim.

- Obriga... – Rin não terminou, pois quando iria se virar para agradecer, Kikyou já havia sumido – Minha nossa, ela parece o Mestre dos Magos. **[2]**

Quando Rin foi olhar para Sesshoumaru seus lábios entreabriram-se. Nunca. Nunca notara aquilo.

- Não acredito. – Rin falou a si mesma.

Ao olhar para Sesshoumaru deparara-se com Kagome e InuYasha cumprimentando o marido, mas o que mais havia lhe incitado a surpresa fora o tamanho da energia de Kagome. Era tão grande e tão forte que simplesmente expandia-se por toda a área.

- Será que eu poderia? – perguntou Rin a si mesma vendo energias agressivas acalmarem-se quando passavam por perto – Mas a do Sesshy... – ela observou que Sesshoumaru era a única pessoa que permanecia próximo a Kagome e a energia que exalava não se alterava - ... simplesmente continua enegrecida.

**- - -**

E a noite tão esperada pelas crianças, durante o ano, havia chegado. Izayou decidira unir a família neste Natal chamando ambos os filhos e Kagome para festejar. O cheiro da comida invadia toda a casa, os piscas-piscas iluminavam toda a frente da residência e o grande pinheiro verde cheio de decorações estava no centro da sala com vários embrulhos de presentes ao redor.

- Uauuuu!!! – Hakudoushi exclamou parado olhando os vários presentes – Hakudoushi pode abrir os presentes, papai?

- Não Haku. Espere chegar a hora. – Izayou falou entrando na sala com um grande prato de pudim.

- Delíciaa. – InuYasha veio grudado no pé da mãe para tentar conseguir uma "provinha", algo que foi negado totalmente pela mais velha.

- Inu, pare com isso e vá se sentar. – disse uma Kagome brava puxando o noivo pela orelha até leva-lo ao sofá, onde Sesshoumaru mantinha-se em silêncio lendo uma revista qualquer.

Rin simplesmente sorria, todos estavam tão felizes, não havia como seu espírito não se acalmar diante daquela cena. Via-os rir e brincar, enquanto se serviam na mesa. Mais cedo Sesshoumaru havia ido visita-la, junto de Hakudoushi, para lhe desejar Feliz Natal e lhe entregar o presente. Depois do incidente com o filho, onde Sesshoumaru viu a esposa, o marido acreditou por completo na presença dela entre eles, claro que ele não falava disso a ninguém, mas era notável pela forma que ele agia no decorrer do dia.

Próxima ao grupo de familiares, Rin observava a entrega de presentes no soar da meia-noite, Hakudoushi estava extremamente feliz de poder começar a distribuir os presentes, não tirando, um momento sequer, o grande sorriso do rosto. O filho ficara mais animado ainda quando chegou a hora de entregarem-lhe os presentes o que o fazia bater palmas em alegria. O espírito da mulher apenas sorria a cada momento, aquele momento estava tão bom.

**- - -**

Todos estavam mais calmos. InuYasha e Kagome estavam sentados sobre o grande puff da mãe, Sesshoumaru estava no sofá e Hakudoushi estendido no que sobrara no espaço do imóvel ressonando, enquanto Izayou permanecia sorridente na poltrona.

Durante a conversa, que se estendia pela madrugada, Izayou pedia aos filhos para dormirem na casa dela e não precisassem dirigir durante a noite, algo que ficaram comentando, quando InuYasha notara que a noiva havia parado de mexer nos longos cabelos prateados ele a olhou vendo-a de olhos fechados, respirando suavemente, deixando a mão escorregar uma última vez no cabelo do noivo antes de adormecer por completo.

- Acho que teremos que ficar. – comentou InuYasha dando um sorriso ao ver o estado da noiva, algo comemorado por Izayou que havia muito tempo que desejava ficar mais com os filhos.

- Tenho certeza que Hakudoushi gostará de acordar amanhã com a avó. – Sesshoumaru comentou quando viu que a mãe havia lhe encarado com aqueles olhinhos pidões.

- Tenho certeza que Sesshoumaru também gostará de acordar amanhã com a mãe. – Rin comentou dando um sorriso, sabia que o marido gostava da mais velha.

O sorriso do espírito não durara muito, sentira seu coração palpitar, contudo, desde que havia tomado aquela forma nunca sentira seu coração palpitar a não ser quando estava tendo fortes sentimentos e quando...

- Não. – Rin sussurrou ao lembrar que também sentira o coração palpitar quando estava tendo uma parada respiratória.

Desde o momento em que havia chegado com o marido sentia o corpo lhe chamar, mas simplesmente distraia-se com a vida real. Ficara tão feliz durante todo esse dia que nem notara a forma que a sua energia, aos poucos, era puxada de volta ao hospital, fazendo uma trilha de sua presença por todos os lugares que havia passado. Seria esse o momento? Se este era o momento, estava na hora de se despedir.

**- - -**

_- Kagome. – Rin a chamou naquele mesmo cenário branco em que havia estado com o marido._

_- Rin? – a mulher virara-se, surpresa, observando a outra – Esta presença que sentia na casa é sua?_

_- Sim, K-chan. – Rin sorriu inclinando o rosto um pouco para o lado._

_- Oh! Eu sabia. – Kagome piscou em alegria._

_- K-chan... – Rin diminuiu o sorriso olhando para o veludo branco do chão - ... preciso de um favor seu._

_- Claro. – Kagome estranhou a forma que sua concunhada havia reagido – Esta acontecendo algo?_

_- Estou partindo, K-chan. – Rin respondeu dando-lhe um sorriso triste._

_- Não. Não pode, Rin. Precisa lutar. – Kagome aproximou-se tocando os ombros da amiga._

_- Não me permitiram a vida. Gomenasai Kagome-chan, mas preciso de algo que só você pode fazer. – Rin olhou para a mulher seriamente._

**- - -**

Kagome abrira os olhos e erguera-se olhando assustada para os lados, todos estavam no mesmo lugar, InuYasha ao seu lado, servindo de apoio enquanto dormia, Izayou na poltrona, que agora lhe olhava assustada, como se estivesse vendo um fantasma e Sesshoumaru que se limitara a arquear uma sobrancelha.

- Que foi K? – perguntou InuYasha passando a mão nas madeixas negras da noiva.

- InuYasha-sama? – perguntou Kagome olhando abismada para InuYasha surpresa, algo que foi recíproco para o outro.

- Impossível. – Sesshoumaru não se conteve ao sentir o coração acelerar.

- Ahn? – questionara InuYasha, não estava entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo, porque Kagome estava olhando daquela forma para Sesshoumaru?

- Rin? – perguntou Sesshoumaru agora com ambas as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Sesshy! – ela apenas não se conteve correu até o marido abraçando-lhe, enquanto as lágrimas lhe escorriam furiosamente.

- Ka-kagome. – InuYasha simplesmente não estava entendendo.

- É Rin, meu filho. – Izayou aproximou-se dele abraçando-lhe o braço e InuYasha apenas franzira a região entre os olhos ainda não entendendo o que ocorria ali.

O corpo de Kagome continuara ali, abraçada a Sesshoumaru deixando as lágrimas rolarem livremente agora que era possível.

- Você soube que era eu. – Rin **[3] **soluçou através do corpo emprestado.

- Desde o momento em que abrira os olhos. – Sesshoumaru tocara-lhe as mexas do cabelo deixando-se abraçar – Como conseguira...

- Não tenho muito tempo. – Rin segurou o choro enquanto se afastava do marido carinhosamente para poder beijar a bochecha do filho adormecido – Te amo muito Haku. – ela começou sussurrando no ouvido da criança – Quero que cresça forte e saudável... – e no decorrer de suas falas novas lágrimas invadiam-lhe os olhos - ... quero que saiba que sempre estarei em seu coração.

- Rin. – Sesshoumaru não entendera o que a mulher queria dizer com aquilo.

- ... – Rin se levantara dando mais um abraço no marido – Meu tempo na Terra acabou-se.

- Não. – Sesshoumaru apenas falara firme e frio como sempre fora, mas não fizera efeito algum sobre Rin.

- Quero que continue sua vida. – Rin disse ao protesto do marido – Vou amá-lo em minha eternidade. – ela falou dando-lhe um sorriso – Eu realmente agradeço cada momento ao seu lado e... – não pudera terminar de falar, pois uma forte dor lhe atingira fazendo-a se curvar por alguns segundos.

InuYasha tentara ir até Kagome, mas fora impedido pela mãe que tinha lágrimas nos olhos e apenas moveu sua cabeça em tristeza.

- Eu te amo. Te amo muito, Sesshy. – falou acariciando a face do marido.

- ... – Sesshoumaru ficara parado, ereto, altivo e totalmente impotente no momento – Rin eu...

- Adeus, Sesshy. – Rin falara e o corpo em que estava desfalecera fazendo com que o homem segurasse Kagome questionando os presentes com o olhar.

- Hospital, meu filho. – Izayou falou desabando em choro, logo em seguida.

Pegando Kagome no colo, Sesshoumaru entregou-a a InuYasha cuidadosamente e sem nem ao menos nada dizer saíra correndo pegando a chave de seu carro.

**- - -**

Dera partida no carro e acelerou, quando estava a meio caminho do hospital seu celular tocou o que, para ele, seria nada de bom.

- Sim? – atendeu simples e direto, enquanto o carro acelerava cada vez mais.

_- Senhor Sesshoumaru, doutor Kouga pediu para que viesse até o hospital, pois..._

- Já estou a caminho. – e desligou o celular, jogando-o no banco do passageiro e atravessando um sinal vermelho, precisava se apressar.

**- - -**

Não lhe importava os tantos de enfermeiros que tentavam lhe barrar a entrada, nem os vantajosos números de contras foram possíveis para-lo quando estava decidido a entrar no movimentado leito da mulher. _"Resista. Resista."_ – era o que Sesshoumaru falava a si mesmo quando empurrou mais um enfermeiro para que abrisse espaço e pudesse entrar.

Simplesmente parara frente a cama em que a mulher estava. Via os enfermeiros correrem de um lado a outro injetando medicamentos ordenados pelo velho amigo de infância do meio-irmão.

Houve um momento em que ele os viu trazerem o desfibrilador, algo que o fez, por alguns momentos, tentar reagir, aproximando-se. Eles usariam aquilo na sua Rin? Na sua frágil Rin.

- Afastem-se! – gritou Kouga.

Viu o corpo todo de Rin mover-se ao sentir a descarga do choque, mas o som do aparelho que monitorava seu coração era contínuo e único, sem o mínimo de alteração.

- Vamos, Rin. Fique conosco. – Kouga falou a mulher, enquanto preparava mais uma vez o aparelho – Afastem-se.

Mais uma vez o corpo da mulher moveu-se para cima e voltou, já estavam assim fazia quase vinte minutos, os enfermeiros já se acalmavam, contudo Kouga tentava trazer Rin de volta a qualquer custo.

- Doutor. – Ayame o tocou nos ombros quando o médico se preparava para mais um choque – Não há mais volta.

Houve um intenso silêncio de todos os presentes dentro do quarto onde apenas se ouvia o zunir do aparelho que estava tornando-se irritante, sendo apenas quebrado pelos calmos passos de Sesshoumaru que se aproximava da mulher segurando-lhe a mão.

- Doutor, precisa anunciar. – Ayame o fez olhar para o corpo inerte e sem vida da amiga movendo a cabeça em negação.

**- - -**

Rin permanecia parada olhando o próprio corpo, as emoções esvaiam-lhe e nada parecia sentir naquele momento de agito.

- Está na hora de ir. – Kikyou avisou olhando algum ponto perdido acima do corpo sem vida.

- O que me aguardará lá? – perguntou Rin piscando uma vez, vendo o marido se aproximar.

"_Quando um corpo morre o espírito deixa de 'sentir' e apenas passa a ter oscilações de energia não lidas, pois não existe um coração para decifrá-lo" _– Kikyou pensou ao olhar Rin, um dos espíritos 'agitados' que já se deparara, acalmar-se, simplesmente esquecera do sentido de lutar – _"Ao se negar irem conosco eles esquecem a diferença entre a raiva e os bons sentimentos, por isso tornam-se um grande problema, mas isso apenas acontecesse por ainda estarem lutando"._ – fora essa a finalização que a shinigami chegara, no fim, Rin era como a grande maioria que, como a ceifadora, esquecera-se de sentir.

- Não se preocupe. Tudo estará bem. – Kikyou pronunciou-se estendendo sua mão para o espírito, enquanto um grande portal circular abrira-se atrás da ceifadora.

O espírito dera as costas ao próprio corpo e estendera a mão para a shinigami, parecia que realmente aquele era seu fim.

**- - -**

- Doutor... – chamou-lhe Ayame.

- Hora da morte... – Kouga começou a falar dando uma rápida olhada para o relógio - ... 03:27 hs.

**... Continua...**

**[1] – **Trabalho de Milena Andrade Melo – Afogamento e Quase-Afogamento.

**[2] – **Referência a um personagem do desenho Caverna do Dragão que sumia e aparecia do nada.

**[3] – **Preferi colocar o nome de Rin ao invés do de Kagome, pois era Rin quem estava controlando o corpo de K-chan, para não haver maiores confusões de quem é quem em cada cena.

**- - -**

Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, não me matem XD

Não sei porque, mas adorei essas últimas páginas. [muahahaha]

Perdoem-me a demora. Realmente estou com alguns problemas de saúde que acabaram me impedindo de terminar esse capítulo.

Próximo capítulo é o final e tchãnãnãnã... veremos o que acontecerá.

Quero MUUUUUITOOOOS reviews de vocês XP [pena que querer não é poder ne? i-i]

Espero realmente que tenham gostado deste quarto capítulo e esperarei as suas opiniões para saber como me saí.

Agradecimentos aos reviews:

**Debs-chan:** Oi moça. XD

Se eu te contar que não foi em bleach que me inspirei você acreditaria? Foi mais no seriado de Supernatural, já assistiu? Muito bom por sinal, recomendo.

Será que Sesshy irá parar de sofrer? Será que Haku também irá parar? Será que Rin conseguirá voltar do mundo dos mortos até mesmo num U.A? Ai ai me empolguei, perdão. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. E fiquei realmente feliz de ter recebido seu reviewn.

Beijos.

**Miih: **Oxxa, muito obrigada ^-^

Poisé, Sesshy ta precisando de uns cuidados.

Nada que uma massagem não resolva [baba]

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Domina Gelidus: ** NEE-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN... [pula nela]... será que vou conseguir te matar de curiosidade de novo? [hoho]

O que será que acontecerá com Rin? [muahahaha]

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, pois todo esse fic é meu presente prucê.

Eu demorei um pouquinho, mas foi menos que um mês, então ainda to no lucro, concorda? [pondo o livro dela de tortura para queimar]

Aí está. Espero que tenha gostado de ter lido. ^-^

Beijos nee-san.

**Diinda Neko: **Menina como eu fico feliz de ter seus reviews.

Mesmo demorando um pouco, pelo menos não foi um mês. [ufa]

Quem não se apaixona por um Sesshy desse? [baba]

Espero que tenha gostado. E espero que fique um baita suspense pro próximo.

Beijos, moça.


	5. Saikai Suru

**Recadinho: Todos sabem que os personagens de Inu Yasha pertencem a Rumiko-sensei né?! XD**

**Este fic é dedicado a Samy-san \o/**

**É uma das melhores escritoras de fanfics que já conheci**

**E podem ficar com inveja, pois ela escreve muito **O****

**-**

**-**

**Arata na Hajimari**

**-**

**-**

**Capítulo V: Saikai Suru.**

**-**

**-**

**Sinopse: Você já amou tanto a ponto de esquecer tudo o que há em sua volta? Já amou tanto a ponto de querer fugir de sua realidade? Já amou tanto a ponto de criar esperanças em algo inacreditavel?**

**- - -**

- Kagome. Kagome. – InuYasha a chamava.

A noiva estava deitada sobre a cama de Izayou, desde a hora que Sesshoumaru havia saído de casa. Kagome abrira os olhos calmamente olhando InuYasha e aos poucos se sentara, pondo a mão na cabeça.

- Rin-chan. – ela começara – A Rin, precisamos ir... – não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois colocou a mão sobre a boca e saíra correndo para o banheiro.

Seguindo-a, InuYasha chegara a tempo de segurar-lhe o cabelo, enquanto a mulher vomitava. Izayou aparecera na porta com água e um remédio como se sempre soubesse o que deveria fazer, era assim sempre tão atenciosa.

- Obrigada, Izayou-san. – Kagome agradeceu tomando o remédio e bebericando a água logo em seguida – InuYasha... – Kagome o chamou, fazendo-o voltar o olhar a ela. - ... podemos ir ao hospital?

- Mas Kagome, você não está bem. – InuYasha falou acariciando as madeixas negras da mulher, parecia-lhe tão abatida, pálida.

- Sesshoumaru precisará de você Inu. – Kagome pedira, enquanto seus olhos enchiam-se de lágrimas.

- Eu não posso ir filho. Preciso cuidar de Hakudoushi. – Izayou falou tristemente olhando a criança, não queria ter que levar o pequeno menino para o hospital e assistir a morte da mãe.

- Okay. – InuYasha passara a mão no próprio rosto aceitando, por fim, ir.

Durante o trajeto InuYasha tentara ligar para Sesshoumaru, mas sempre caía na caixa postal. Vez ou outra olhava de soslaio para a noiva, que se recostara no banco e fechara os olhos como se estivesse pronta para passar mal de novo.

- Tem certeza que está bem? – perguntou InuYasha prestando atenção na rua a sua frente.

- Sim, Inu. – Kagome falara um pouco rouca, estava tão cansada – Eu ouvi cada palavra que ela falara.

- Quem? – ele perguntou não se localizando na conversa.

- Rin. – ela iniciou calmamente – Vi cada gesto que ela fez, cada palavra foi tão surreal. – a mulher finalizara notando que o noivo ainda estava pasmo com o fato de Rin conseguir possuir o corpo de Kagome.

- Isso ainda vai além da minha razão. – InuYasha sussurra, mas que Kagome conseguira ouvir.

- Eu sei. – foi a última coisa que falou antes de avistar o hospital e a apreensão lhe invadir uma vez mais.

**- - -**

O hospital estava virando um local de passagem rotineira já, na visão de InuYasha. Nessas últimas semanas estivera muitas vezes naquele lugar, algo que com certeza não agradaria a qualquer pessoa.

À passos rápidos entraram no lugar, dirigindo-se rapidamente para o quarto de Rin. Em cada metro passado via-se um enfermeiro aqui, outro lá. Alguns com feições alegres, outros nem tanto, parecia-lhes que o tempo não corria e por isso continuavam a caminhar em silêncio.

Dobraram o corredor que iria dar no quarto de Rin e o coração de ambos acelerara mais rápido, pararam frente ao quarto, havia um grande vidro que dava visão ao que ocorria dentro do local e com certeza o que viam não lhes agradava.

**- - -**

Rin estendera sua mão a Kikyou parecia-lhe que os sentimentos, antes tão fortes, agora eram nada mais que fios de energia que lhe rondavam o corpo. Porque se negar a ir afinal? Não sabia, por fim, porque relutara tanto antes. Porquê?

- Volte para mim Rin. – o espírito ouviu o sussurrar de alguém, mas quem era mesmo?

A dor que um dia lhe atingira por medo de perder não se equiparava nem um pouco a que estava sentindo no momento. Fazia Sesshoumaru sentir-se tão... triste. Seus dedos enrolaram-se no lençol daquela cama e fecharam-se fortemente, aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo.

- Não poderei continuar sem você. – ele disse, sabia que a mulher não estava mais viva, a maioria dos enfermeiros já haviam parado toda a manifestação que antes faziam para salvar a mulher, até Kouga já estava sendo abordado por uma enfermeira para finalizar tudo.

Relembrara, aquele que a chamava era seu marido, sim, aquela pessoa que tanto amava, mas como era mesmo saber amar? O espírito olhara para trás, enquanto era aguardada pela ceifadora. Ao ver Sesshoumaru, com a cabeça baixa segurando-lhe uma das mãos, enquanto a outra torturava o tecido do lençol, simplesmente todas as lembranças atingiram-lhe como um balde de água fria.

- Temos que ir, Rin. – Kikyou a chamou, o que estava havendo com o espírito?

Kouga estava de pé, os ombros estavam baixos, enquanto falava o momento em que o corpo não voltaria a viver.

- Hora da morte 03h:27. – Kouga finalizou abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu não quero morrer. – Rin disse finalmente olhando Kikyou e a ceifadora notara que o brilho voltara ao espírito.

- Não há mais volta. Este é seu... – Kikyou não terminou de falar, avistara duas estranhas pessoas no lado de fora do quarto.

"_- Enquanto um corpo não existir não haverá como um espírito sentir, mas não se preocupe todos os espíritos um dia conseguem seu corpo, Kikyou". _– simplesmente não soubera o porquê, mas relembrara do momento em que um dos ceifadores lhe falara isso.

Olhara o homem de cabelos prateados no outro lado do vidro e minuciosamente analisara, algo que não era do feitio da shinigami, contudo quando olhara a mulher seus olhos arregalaram-se, toda sua energia vibrou e sentiu, mesmo que infimamente, um estranho palpitar quando viu a mulher abraçar o homem num choro silencioso. E sentira aquele palpitar mais forte e mais forte até ser ritmado e sem parar. Seus lábios entreabriram-se, não sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma.

- Kikyou-sama. Onegai. Deixe-me viver. – Rin olhara para ela em desespero.

- ... – sentira uma dor, uma intensa dor pelo sofrimento da outra fazendo a região entre os olhos franzir-se.

Quando voltara seus olhos para Sesshoumaru mais uma vez não deixara de se surpreender, o homem que ela não conseguia decifrar ou entender e simplesmente achava não sentir, agora estava a sua frente, conseguia sentir o que ele sentia, por fim ele não era uma estátua gélida.

- ... – a ceifadora sentia a própria energia vibrar, nunca se sentira assim – Aproveite.

Rin a olhou pasma, o que ela queria dizer com isso, será que teria mais alguns segundos para estar com seu marido?

- Não haverá uma nova chance. – Kikyou tocara-lhe a testa com a palma da mão e um forte brilho iluminou os espíritos fazendo ambos sumirem.

**- - -**

A franja de fios prateados encobria-lhe os olhos, os lábios curvaram-se num arco de tristeza e seu coração simplesmente doía a cada bater.

- Não se vá, Rin. – e uma gota de lágrima caíra percorrendo a extensão da bochecha até se pendurar no queixo do homem e cair sobre a mão fria da mulher.

Seus olhos abriram-se lentamente, tudo a sua volta estava embaçado. Sentira algo molhado cair sobre sua mão e tentara focar o que era a mancha escura sobre a sua visão. Estreitara os olhos e aos poucos os traços da face de Sesshoumaru começaram a se definir. Seu marido chorara?

- Sesshy? – sua voz saíra tão baixa e fraca que Sesshoumaru imaginara por alguns momentos que era apenas uma ilusão.

Continuara de olhos fechados, aquela voz apenas estava o perseguindo no seu caminho a loucura, mas como se antes estivesse desligado o aparelho de monitoramento de batimentos cardíacos começara a fazer um som estranho do anterior.

O médico levantara a face ao, igualmente, ouvir o barulho do aparelho. Seus olhos arregalaram-se, impossível. O marido abrira seus orbes e deparara-se com os olhos achocolatados observando-o.

- Rin? – quando sentiu a mulher lhe tocar o rosto suavemente.

- Voltei Sesshy. – a mulher sorriu fracamente.

- Por Kami-sama. – Kouga falou impressionado indo começar novos exames na mulher sem perder um milésimo de segundo sequer.

Todos começaram uma nova correria para ver se estava tudo bem com Rin, nas palavras de Kouga ficar tanto tempo sem receber oxigênio poderia causar conseqüências irreversíveis, contudo pelo que parecia a mulher estava milagrosamente bem.

**- - -**

- Foi simplesmente inexplicável, mãe. – InuYasha gesticulava e andava de um lado a outro na sala da mãe, enquanto explicava o que havia ocorrido a algumas horas pra mulher – Do nada ela estava morta e no outro instante havia acordado.

Izayou estava, como os outros, surpresa. Decidira, então acordar Hakudoushi para que pudessem ir até o hospital. Kagome ainda não se sentia bem, por isso ficara no local para alguns exames de prevenção.

A pequena criança não havia entendido o motivo da avó ter lhe acordado tão cedo, ia no banco de trás deitado, muito cansado e ainda sonolento.

**- - -**

Com o rosto apoiado no ombro da avó a criança nem notava o lugar em que estavam, apenas aproveitava o embalo do andar da mais velha para vez ou outra conseguir tirar alguns cochilos, até notar que uma porta fora aberta e que o lugar em que haviam entrado, antes cheio de falatórios, agora se silenciou. Levantara o rostinho e só percebera nesse instante que estavam no hospital, ele olhou para o rosto da avó que tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios e apontava para o outro lado.

Seguindo o olhar em que a avó observava o menino não evitou o sorriso se estampar na cara de seguida excitação. Desceu rapidamente do colo da avó e saiu correndo com seus passos curtos.

- Mamãe!!! – ele quase gritou quando se apoiou nas pontinhas dos pés na cama em que a mãe estava.

Sesshoumaru pegou a criança e a colocou sobre a cama e quando o fez Hakudoushi saltou abraçando a mulher.

- Mamãe. – Hakudoushi abraçava e dava beijos estalados na bochecha da mãe.

- Mamãe estava com saudades, Haku. – Rin falou abraçando a criança contra o peito.

Tocara-lhe as mexas negras e não pôde evitar um meio sorriso, enquanto via mulher e filho juntos novamente, estava... feliz.

**- - -**

InuYasha caminhava tranquilamente atrás da noiva. Perambulava pelos corredores explorando o labirinto de sala a sala. Perguntava-se aonde estaria Kagome naquela hora, foi então que notou que estava na recepção do hospital. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como fora parar ali, mas pelo menos ao olhar para a banca onde estavam as recepcionistas avistara as costas da noiva conversando com um médico.

Fora chegando perto de Kagome que notara que o médico dava leves tapinhas de consolação no ombro da mulher e logo em seguida se retirara. InuYasha a chamou e quando a mulher se virou parecia que havia visto um fantasma.

- Kagome? O que houve mulher? – perguntou InuYasha preocupado, será que teria sido alguma coisa grave?

Silêncio. Kagome apenas encarava os olhos cor de ouro de forma estática, segurava entre os dedos o resultado do exame que havia feito e parecia-lhe que a qualquer momento iria estraçalhá-lo de tanta força que fazia.

Retirando o papel das mãos da mulher InuYasha começara a passar os olhos pelo exame sem nem ao menos ler sobre o que era, apenas dando atenção ao grande POSITIVO escrito no final da folha.

- Kagome. Tais' com algo grave? – perguntou InuYasha sacudindo-lhe pelos ombros – kagome?

Ela estava pasma, o noivo lera o exame e apenas visualizara o resultado o que a fizera franzir a região entre os olhos. Sem conseguir falar o que estava acontecendo consigo mesma, ela apenas elevara a mão e apontara com o dedo indicador o nome do exame.

_**TESTE DE GRAVIDEZ.**_

- Teste de gravi... – parou na metade da frase e olhara novamente o resultado - ... dez?

Os olhinhos do noivo reviraram, seu corpo começara a se inclinar para trás e quando Kagome notou que ele estava caindo, fizera de tudo para tentar segura-lo, contudo fora impossível deixando-o estatelar no chão.

As recepcionistas inclinaram-se para frente sobre a bancada olhando assustadas de Kagome para o homem desmaiado no chão. Quando iam pedir por ajuda foram impedidas pela mulher de madeixas negras.

- Não há necessidade disso. – Kagome disse com um sorriso sinistro no rosto, enquanto pegava um copo de água e derramava seu conteúdo sobre a cara do noivo.

Acordara num salto passando a manga da camisa pelo rosto encharcado.

- Ta louca mulher? – perguntou InuYasha erguendo-se e olhando furiosamente a noiva.

- Parabéns papai. – Kagome abriu-lhe um daqueles maravilhosos sorrisos fazendo seu coração derreter. É ele estava feliz, embora muito assustado ainda estava feliz.

Ele a abraçou. Sentiu o calor do corpo da noiva e instintivamente abaixou-se colocando a mão sobre o ventre dela.

- Estou feliz de ter vocês comigo. – ele sussurrou pro feto.

- Oras Inu. O bebê tem apenas algumas semanas. – falou Kagome pondo a mão no topo da cabeça do noivo.

- E daí? O que falei não deixa de ser uma verdade. – InuYasha deu um beijo na noiva e segurou-lhe as mãos – Que tal ir ver o quão feliz Izayou fica com a notícia?

- ... – Kagome gargalhou tentando imaginar a reação da sogra – Vamos.

**- - -**

Kouga dera alta para Rin alguns dias depois de ter acordado, ficara em vigilância durante dois dias inteiros e estava perfeitamente bem.

Já em casa Sesshoumaru proibira a mulher de mover um dedo sequer. A última coisa que queria era ter que leva-la ao hospital novamente. Se dependesse da vontade dele só voltaria ao local quando fosse para parabenizar Kagome do parto do bebê, que em falar trouxera grande felicidade a toda família.

- Mas já estou melhor Sesshy. – Rin cruzara os braços frente ao peito fazendo bico quando o marido a proibira sair com Kagome para fazer compras.

O homem nada falou apenas observava a mulher de forma impassível fazer sua cena manhosa. Depois que ficara sozinho com Rin no hospital, Sesshoumaru perguntara-lhe se lembrava de algo sobre o que havia ocorrido com Kagome e ela, mas nada se lembrara. Na imaginação da mulher apenas estivera dormindo no decorrer do ano que havia se passado.

- Ah! Poxa Sesshoumaru. – a mulher suspirou profundamente se levantando – Já estou bem. – ela sorriu e deu saltinhos – Quero sair também.

- Prometa que voltará sã e salva? – perguntou Sesshoumaru acariciando a face da mulher.

- Prometo. – ela sorriu tocando seus lábios aos do marido num suave beijo.

- Acho bom...

Antes mesmo de Sesshoumaru terminar a frase a mulher saíra correndo escadas abaixo pegando o telefone e discando o número de Kagome. É, sua Rin nunca mudaria. Sempre seria a mulher que é.

**- - -**

Segurando a mão de Hakudoushi, Rin andava ao lado de Kagome pela grande avenida comercial. Passavam de uma loja a outra conversando alegremente sobre a chegada do bebê.

- E de quantos meses está? – perguntou Rin entrando numa loja junto da outra mulher.

- Três o médico disse. – respondeu Kagome passando inconscientemente a mão na barriga.

- E você não havia notado K-chan? – não evitou perguntar assustada com o fato da amiga não ter notado.

- Sabia, mas não sabia. – Kagome sorriu sem graça coçando a cabeça – Acho que eu sabia, mas com todas as coisas que estavam ocorrendo acabei por deixar em segundo plano um exame.

- Hakudoushi ainda é pequeno. – a criança falou com certo ciúme para a mãe que olhava roupinhas de bebê.

Rin abaixou-se deixando seus olhos na altura dos olhos do filho. Ela sorriu e passou carinhosamente a mão sobre os cabelos prateados da criança.

- Hakudoushi sempre será o meu bebê. – Rin falou beijando a bochecha do filho e um sorriso lhe foi retribuído vindo da criança.

Observando Rin e Hakudoushi, Kagome desejava que sua relação com o filho fosse tão boa quanto a dos dois. Fora ouvindo seu estômago "roncar" que a mulher esticara os braços, com várias bolsas nas mãos, e espreguiçara-se.

- Que tal comermos algo? – fora uma proposta bem aceita pelos outros dois.

**- - -**

- K-chan. – chamou Rin fazendo a outra se desconcentrar do Milk-shake que tomava para a olhar – Menino ou menina?

- Eu acredito que seja uma menina. – Kagome respondeu pensativa movendo o canudo circularmente.

- Você e Inu já tiveram tempo de pensar em nomes? – a mulher pegara o guardanapo limpando a boca do filho.

- Inu e eu discutimos sobre o nome do menino, embora eu confirme a ele que é menina. – começou Kagome.

- Então a menina já terá nome? – não evitou rir quando ouviu o que a concunhada havia dito sobre brigar com InuYasha.

- Sim. – Kagome abrira um grande sorriso – Minha menina se chamará Kikyou.

- Kikyou? – Rin perguntara, mas não era para Kagome que ela perguntara e sim a si mesma. De onde se lembrava daquele nome mesmo?

- Sim. Não gostou? – Kagome perguntara apreensiva.

- Não, não é isso. É que parece que já conheci alguém com este nome. – Rin comentou relembrando, por um milésimo de segundo, a imagem da mulher impassível lhe olhando e antes de sumir em um clarão, que Rin não sabia o que era, a ceifadora lhe dar um sigiloso sorriso.

**- - -**

Era véspera de ano novo, para muitos era uma data de inovação, nova vida, algo para se comemorar. Para Sesshoumaru além disso tudo também era uma data de muito cuidado e proteção. Fora pensando nisso que o homem decidira fazer uma "surpresa" a mulher e ao filho.

Parado ao pé da escada, Sesshoumaru esperava a vinda da mulher. Tanto o homem, quanto Hakudoushi, que estava ao seu lado, vestiam uma calça simples, branca, junto de uma camisa social de igual cor comprados pela mulher.

- Papai, Hakudoushi pode contar pra mamãe aonde vamos? – perguntou Hakudoushi olhando para Sesshoumaru.

- Que tal deixarmos em segredo para fazer uma grande surpresa para mamãe? – o homem retrucou ao filho vendo-o afirmar com a cabeça o que havia pedido.

Estavam esperando fazia algum tempo, quando Sesshoumaru estava prestes a subir, já com um dos pés no primeiro degrau ele a ouviu chegar. Olhara para o topo da escada e lá estava sua mulher. Utilizava um lindo vestido tomara que caia branco, com um cinto prateado rodeando-lhe a cintura.

Desta vez se conteve em não esboçar um grande sorriso ao ver a mulher tão perfeita descendo as escadas com uma maquiagem bem simples apenas deixando os lindos traços infantis destacarem-se em seu rosto de bochechas, agora, rosadas.

- Que tal estou? – perguntou Rin enlaçando o braço ao de Sesshoumaru quando ele se virou para que pudessem sair.

- Perfeita. – respondeu simplesmente caminhando para a porta segurando, com a outra mão, Hakudoushi.

- Mamãe está muito bonita. – Hakudoushi falou vendo o pai abrir a porta, para que os outros dois passassem e irem até o carro fazendo o mesmo gesto.

- Obrigada, Haku. – agradeceu a mulher vendo o marido abrir a porta do carro – Mas posso saber aonde me levarão?

- Papai não pode esquecer. – Haku ressaltou olhando pela janela do carro.

- ... – Sesshoumaru apenas confirmou com a cabeça, retirando do bolso uma faixa de cor preta e ficando atrás da mulher começou a coloca-la.

- Mas não tenho nem o direito de ver aonde vamos? – perguntou Rin sendo guiada pelo marido para sentar-se no banco do carro.

- Não. – Hakudoushi respondeu pelo pai dando uma gostosa gargalhada.

**- - -**

Depois de alguns minutos no escuro, enquanto o marido dirigia, o carro parara e o motor foi desligado. Sesshoumaru adiantou-se a sair do carro para a ajudar, mas ainda não havia acabado. Ela não sabia ao certo o que estava ocorrendo ou onde estava indo, a única coisa que sabia é que no momento estava sendo colocada em algum barco.

Passara mais alguns minutos em que apenas ficara na expectativa até o motor acalmar-se e bater fracamente em algum lugar. Sesshoumaru ajudara Hakudoushi a subir no píer e logo em seguida segurara Rin no colo e fizera o mesmo com a mulher.

- Recomendo tirar o salto. – Sesshoumaru sussurrou no ouvido da mulher quando notou que ela havia sentido certa dificuldade de andar na areia fofa.

Com os sapatos na mão ela era guiada pelo marido e pelo filho na areia daquele lugar que ela nem ao menos conhecia. Foram andando até o centro da praia e o marido a fez sentar-se no que parecia uma toalha. Sentando-se ao seu lado, Sesshoumaru tocou-lhe a mão, deixando a oportunidade de retirar a venda dos olhos da mãe. Claro que o marido também queria aproveitar a bela visão do rosto de Rin quando visse o local em que estavam.

Completamente empolgado em satisfazer a mãe, Hakudoushi fora atrás dela e começara a desamarrar o nó lentamente, em um minuto que passasse Rin não conseguia tirar o sorriso da face.

Quando seus olhos puderam ver, Sesshoumaru não sabia como, o sorriso da mulher abrira-se mais chegando a ser, como o marido pensara _"algo divino"_. Um longo caminho de tochas desde o barco até onde estavam sentados haviam sido colocados na areia. Uma grande toalha branca estava estendida sobre o solo fofo. Olhara ao redor e percebera que estavam em uma ilha e o que a conquistou fora a grande lua cheia, próxima a superfície do mar, iluminar aquela noite estrelada.

- Nossa, que lindo. – a mulher sussurrou tentando absorver cada detalhe que seu marido e filho haviam preparado.

- Muito linda. – Sesshoumaru falara admirando o rosto da mulher.

- Obrigada Sesshy. – Rin puxara o marido para próximo de si num beijo apaixonado e apenas se afastara para poder beijar a bochecha do filho também – Obrigada, Haku. – ela sorriu quando o menino deitou em seu colo apontando para o céu.

Estava tão perdido em vislumbrar a mulher que Sesshoumaru nem ao menos ligara para os fogos de artifícios que iluminavam os céus, ali naquela ilha deserta, longe de carros e bloqueios, apenas os três a única coisa que se importava era que a tinha de volta.

- Está perdendo os fogos. – Rin chamou-lhe a atenção fazendo-o despertar e dar uma meio sorriso que a mulher não havia visto.

- Que tal um desejo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou abraçando a mulher e agora assistindo ao show de fogos.

- ... – ela pensou por alguns momentos e colocou a cabeça no ombro do marido – Já tenho tudo o que pedi. – respondeu num suspiro, agradecendo aos céus por estar ali.

_**Fim!!!**_

Aeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwww o GRAN FINALLE!!!! Não sei se foi do agrado de vocês, mas esta cena no final em particular eu gostei de escrever. Não sei o motivo, mas não consigo matar nenhum dos dois. Conseguiria matar qualquer outro, mas os dois... never x.x

Até acho isso estranho já que normalmente sou uma assassina de personagens principais [normalmente muitos personagens de meus originais saem mortos].

Enfim.. demorei um pouco, contudo o final está aí para que possam ler, reler, xingar, criticar, bater na escritora [please, nooooo].

ESTOU ESPERANDO MUITOS REVIEWS NESSE ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO HEIN!!!! XD

Estou com um projeto de Inu e Kagome em mente. Aí vai o possível resumo da história de ambos:

O casamento de Kagome está se deteriorando. Maltratada pelo marido, Naraku, tenta permanecer o maior tempo possível fora de casa com sua filha. Numa situação embaraçosa conhece InuYasha, um galante e simpático investidor da bolsa de valores que, aos poucos, conquista seu coração. Mas o que será que acontecerá à mulher quando seu marido descobrir o que está havendo?

-Dei inicio a algumas partes, mas agora quero dar uma breve pausa nos fics e postar um original meu [tãnãnãNÃÃÃÃ].

Bem meus agradecimentos a:

**SAMY-MUITOPUTA-SAN!: **Juro que por um momento pensei que você apareceria através da tela e iria me bater O.o

Mas que bom que deu tudo certo NE?! [ri sem graça, morrendo de medo das ameaças]

Veja bem, deu tudo certo. Sem necessidades de espancar a imouto hein? Hihi...

Mas Samy-san, espero mesmo que o fic tenha ficado de seu agrado. Esta imouto fez de coração pra você. Porque a imouto adora muito a onee-san n_n

Estarei tentando fazer uma nova história e espero que você esteja no MSN me dando porrada pra ir no caminho certo. XHUAHAUHAHAA

Beijão Samy-onee-san.

**Belle Lune's: **Vai me dizer que você não levou um sustinho quando leu o final do capítulo anterior? [ri malignamente]

Pena que dou muito na cara que sou boazinha [o sorriso brocha] não consigo fazer mal por muito tempo com algum dos dois. Que triste isso.

Mas realmente fiquei feliz de ter recebido seu reviewn. Espero que este agora postado tenha lhe agradado.

Beijos.

**Diinda Neko: **Espero que não tenha morrido de curiosidade x.x me sentiria muito culpada se isso acontecesse [sorriso sem graça]

Mas está aí moça... espero que o capítulo esteja a altura de seu gosto.

Fiquei muito feliz mesmo em receber seu comentários, até porque você escreve muito bem.

Beijão moça.

**H. Quinzel: **A Kikyou é a típica "ao pé da letra". Mas o final até que ela foi boazinha não? Espero que tenha ficado bem explicito que a Kikyou conseguiu um corpo quando Kagome ficou grávida x.x senão vou me dar um chute.

HUAHAHUAUHAHUA

Espero que tenha lhe agradado.

Beijos.


End file.
